


The Things Learned by Watching

by My Old Works (TheFairMaidenofFandom)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bad Decisions, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Tim Drake, Martians, Memories, POV Tim Drake, Podfic Welcome, Secrets, Tim Drake Angst, Tim Drake Has Abandonment Issues, Tim Drake Has Issues, Tim Drake Has Too Many Aliases, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Alvin Draper, Tim Drake is Not Okay, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake is Robin, Tim Drake-centric, no beta we die like jason, watching Tim's life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairMaidenofFandom/pseuds/My%20Old%20Works
Summary: Tim Drake saves a Martian.His friends and family end up watching his memories.
Relationships: Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent & Cassie Sandsmark, Bat Family & Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Owens & Zeddmore Washington & Prudence Wood, Tim Drake & Prudence Wood
Comments: 256
Kudos: 1154
Collections: Best of the Batfamily





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've been working on this story for _months_ now. I'm very happy with what I have so far. This story is about halfway written, so I'm just writing the other chapters and polishing the ones that I do have written.
> 
> Tim thoughts are in **bold**.

Fighting with friends is always a change, especially for someone who's grown as used to fighting alone as Red Robin. In the year he'd been gone, he'd gotten used to having no backup, and no help. It had taken a few months of fights to get somewhat back to normal, but it was still _off_ sometimes.

This time, they were fighting a gigantic robot in downtown San Francisco. Wonder Girl is flying around it with Superboy, both trying to beat it down as Red Robin covered the distraction portion of the plan. Impulse busied himself with pulling civilians out of the way of the robot's energy blasts.

Superboy got in a lucky hit, knocking over the bot. Within seconds, Red was on its head, ripping off a panel and dropping in a few explosives. He flips off of it as they explode, letting smoke billow out of the sides of its eyes. He glided safely to the ground, giving a satisfied look to the flaming machinery behind him.

Turning off his comm, Tim limped over to a nearby bench. He took a shaky seat, getting ready to hastily dress the wound in his side. Earlier in the fight, he'd slipped on the bot and a piece of metal had jabbed into his abdomen, right next to his splenectomy scar. As he's pulling out the bandages from his belt, he hears the sound of groaning metal to his right.

As Tim's head whips around, he spots a man, obviously oblivious to the debris about to fall onto him. **He's going to be a pancake!** Tim sprinted to the man, barely tackling him out of the way before it falls. It comes down with a heavy crash, making Tim wince.

The man looks up at him curiously. As he does, Tim gingerly lifts himself off of him, doing a mental search for injuries. Tim adopts the tone he usually used for scared or traumatized victims. "Sir, are you hurt? I don't think you have any serious injuries, but I'd recommend getting a paramedic to look you over. They should be here soon."

"I am alright, thank you. You are very kind, but I believe the wound in your side needs attending to more than I do, along with your mental burdens. They are nearly screaming at me."

Tim looks suspiciously at him. "What are you talking about?"

The man has a realization. "I forgot to introduce myself." His skin turns green beneath his clothes as Tim understands his words.

"You're a Martian."

"Yes I am, Friend. My name is S'amm S'immons. I am not exactly sure how I arrived onto your planet, but I now owe you a boon for saving my life."

"I don't need anything, honestly. It's what heroes do." It's accompanied by a charming smile.

"I must insist upon it." The green man snapped his fingers. "That will do. I believe your friends and family are due a bit of... insight, don't you?"

Tim started to protest, but before he could do anything, S'amm put his palm against his forehead, and the world went black. The last thing he saw were glowing green eyes.

===

As Cassie finished speaking with the police officer, her vision went green before turning to black.

===

As Conner and Bart bickered with each other, their vision showed a bright green, before both blacked out.

===

In the Batcave back in Gotham, Nightwing, Batman, Robin, and Spoiler prepared for patrol. Nightwing turned to Batman, poised to ask a question, and the occupants of the Cave had a vision of green before they each fell unconscious.

===

In Hong Kong, Cass was getting ready to FaceTime her family as they prepared for patrol. As she opened her laptop, her vision flashed green before blackening.

===

As she wakes up, Stephanie remembers Bruce's lessons. She steadies her breathing, keeping her eyes closed as she tries to catalogue her surroundings.

_1\. The only thing she can hear is soft breathing on her left side.  
2\. She didn't remember finishing patrol, or even starting it, so whatever happened took place in the Cave.  
3\. She's in her pajamas, so whoever is breathing next to her either knows who she is, or has her in her civilian identity.  
4\. Tuning into her sense of touch, she figures out that she is sitting up, with her head against something soft. The material also.. feels like Tim's couch?_

Her eyes open as she looks around.

 _What the heck is going on?!_ Looking around what is definitely Tim's living room, she spots Bart, Conner, and Cassie laying on one side of the couch, sprawled on top of each other. It gets weirder as she notices Bruce, Dick, Jason, Cass, and Damian, all asleep.

As she has her internal freakout, she doesn't see the others waking. The Bats stay quiet, silently looking around to see what's happening, even Jason. Meanwhile, the Titans immediately get up, making quite a bit of noise as they stretch and sit at the island, with Bart pulling food out of the fridge. The three of them look completely at home, even as they take notice of the Bats and whisper to each other. _They must stay over often._ Stephanie herself had only been over once, and that had been to pick up a bit of information for Barbara. Tim had been pretty brusque, but she'd waved it off as exhaustion and left it at that.

Before the Bats or Titans can do anything, the TV turns on. Immediately, everyone in the apartment snaps to it, wondering how they'd gotten where they were.

A Martian pops up on the screen, looking pleased. “Hello, friends and family of Timothy Drake. You are probably wondering why I’ve brought you here.”

"Darn right I do. I ain't family or friends with the kid."

“Who are you? And why have we been taken to my son’s apartment? Where is he?” Bruce’s voice was getting _dangerously_ low.

“Please calm down Mr. Wayne. As you _well know_ , an investigation needs all available information before it can be completed.” At the statement, all of the Bats, excluding Cass, tense. “To answer your questions, my name is S’amm S’immons. I have brought you here to give a bit of insight into Timothy. As Cassandra has noted, you are not actually in Timothy’s apartment. This is the inside of his mind. You all are currently inside a construct I have created to shield you.”

Bart gives a high-pitched noise. “This is Tim’s mind? That’s so cool!”

Cassie pipes up. “Why should we believe you? And what do you mean by ‘shield’?”

“Ah. You see, the mind can be a very dangerous place. I’m sure that you’ll find out exactly how soon enough. As for the belief issue, you’ll simply have to trust me.”

Damian scowls. “I know everything I need to about Drake, _Martian_.”

“I can assure you that you do not, _Robin_.” The entire room becomes thick with tension. “Yes, I am well aware of all of your identities. I give my word that I will not reveal them.”

“Where are my guns?”

“I have removed all weapons from you and your companions. As for the three of you,” he nods to Cassie, Conner, and Bart, “your powers have been temporarily bound.”

Dick smiles tightly at the screen. “Mr. S’immons, how long are we being kept here? And why? You said it was to give us insight into Tim, but you haven’t said how.”

“Wonderful question. As long as you are here, no time will pass in the physical world. You are here to view some of his memories, from his perspective.”

“Isn’t that a huge invasion of privacy?”

“In some ways. Others, no. Regardless, I will take you to the place for viewing now.” His eyes glowed on the screen, and they reappeared in a new room, this one was something like the living area in Titans Tower. S’amm was again on the screen in front of them, while all of them were seated on the couch. Along one wall were six holograms of Tim. They each were a bit different, and as she got up and looked closer, each had an inscription on the base.

The first was Robin. It featured Tim, standing tall in his old suit, with that same smirk he used to have every time he went on patrol.

The second platform. Timothy Jackson Drake. It showed Tim in a suit, wearing a timid expression. He looked _obedient_ , what with his perfect posture and hands clasped at his lower back. The perfect society child.

Tim Wayne was the third. It showed Tim in one of the outfits he wore frequently to Wayne Enterprises, a dark button-down underneath a charcoal suit jacket. He looked carefree, but at the same time, there was a calculating look underneath it. He looked exactly as he always did in interviews and newspapers.

Red Robin came next. Tim was fully suited up, cowl and all, but this time, there was a cold tilt to his mouth. It was harsh and cutting. His bo staff in hand, he looked ready to fight at the drop of a hat.

Alvin Draper was on the fifth display. The stance and aura around it seemed to be almost a mixture of Robin and Tim Wayne. The smirk was all Robin, but the pose and the carefree aura he gave off was unmistakably a copy of the Tim Wayne hologram.

Timmy Wayne looked the most like Tim's natural state when he wasn't in the suit or in front of a camera. He was grinning and in a long sleeve shirt and jeans. His posture was open, relaxed, and happy.

The last one simply said 'Tim' on the stand. It was flickering in and out, and the stand was cracked. From what she could see, it was Tim, with a tired smile, and dark eye bags. He wore a faded Batman tee-shirt and sweatpants. It looked _real_.

Before she could ask, Bart asked her question. "Hey, S'amm? What are these hologram things? Are we still in Tim's mind? And why's this one cracked?"

S'amm looked rather saddened. "Those are... masks. And yes, this is another construct in his mind."

"Cool!"

"I believe it is time to begin. Please take your seats." Walking over to the couch, they each sat down.

"Why must we watch Drake's memories? If I wanted to see a failure, I'd ask him to fight me." Bruce and Dick each put a hand on his shoulder to quiet him, Bruce sighing exasperatedly. Steph could see Cassie and Conner clenching and unclenching their fists, looking angry on Tim's behalf.

"Then you truly know _nothing_.” Damian crosses his arms, burrowing deep into the couch. “I will try to bring them up in chronological order. The screen will show each memory in an outside perspective. I _must_ ask that you try not to speak during the memories." His eyes flashed yet again, and the screen changed, bringing up the first memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Order from left to right goes: Conner, Cassie, Bart, Jason, Steph, Dick, Damian, Cass and Bruce. The couch itself is shaped like the one in the Teen Titans TV show. The rest of the room, however, does not.


	2. The Circus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group watched Tim's earliest memory.

The screen shows Tim and his parents, walking towards a giant circus tent. Tim looks young, around four or five, and is practically bouncing on his toes as he holds his father's hand.

On the right, Tim's thoughts roll in front of the memory almost similarly to credits on a film. They're excited, almost bubbly.

**I can't believe Mother and Father took me to see the show!**

Janet turned around as they got close to the tent. “Timothy.”

“Yes, Mother?”

“What is the rule for public appearances?”

“I must behave myself. I must try to uphold the Drake name and prestige at all times.” Bart, Kon, and Cassie rolled their eyes, already knowing about Janet, but the Bats, except for Damian, were all showing various signs of disgust at her.

“Good. This once, I will allow you to cheer for the acts, as long as you are not too loud.”

**Mother is the best!** Tim smiled happily at his mother and nodded. “Thank you Mother!”

Jack smiled down at his son, “Timmy, are you ready to see the circus?”

Tim nodded so hard he thought his head would fall off. “Yes! I want to see all the elephants, and tigers, and lions! I read a book about elephants yesterday, and it said that they weigh two tons!”

Dick, Steph, and Tim’s friends all chuckled at his reaction. Of course, Tim was an encyclopedia from even that young.

“Alright bud, let’s go see the elephants then.” He walked a bit faster, before stopping to speak with Janet. She whispered in his ear before Jack picked up Tim, who sat stock still. **Why is Father picking me up? Mother said people only pick up babies!**

Almost everyone looked irritated. That was a bit much, especially coming from what they assumed to be a four- or five-year-old child.

Janet put a hand on Tim’s back. “Timothy, relax. You look too stiff.”

**Okay...** Tim relaxed but was careful not to relax too much. If he got too heavy, his father would think he was too heavy to pick up again!

As they walked over to the elephants, Jack asked Tim all kinds of questions about elephants, and Tim chattered away happily. Tim even got to pet one of the elephants! **One day, I’m going to get an elephant just like Zitka!**

Steph, Dick, Cass, and Cassie each cooed at the little boy’s excitement, while Bart, Kon, and Jason snickered. Damian sniffed disdainfully.

Dick spoke. “I remember this now! Tim showed me a picture he had of us right before my parents.. fell.”

Cass patted his back, giving him a quick hug as the scene moved along.

While they walked, they saw a small family in bright costumes taking pictures with the crowd.

Jason began cackling. “Is that you Dickie? _That’s_ where that stupid costume came from?”

“It’s not that bad! We were performers, Jason.”

**Their costumes are really bright. I like them!**

Cassie and Stephanie grimaced. “So that’s where his fashion sense comes from.”

“Hey!”

Janet smiled at the family. “Hello! This is Tim’s first time at a circus, and we were wondering if we could take your photo with him?”

“Of course, we’d be delighted!” **The lady is so nice! She wants to take a picture with _me?_ The boy looks really happy too.**

Dick grinned so wide that anyone else’s face would hurt.

The boy shook Tim’s hand. “Hi, Tim! I’m Dick, and it’s nice to meet you!”

“You as well Dick.” **I like his accent!**

"Aww, Timmy is so sweet!"

"Most of the time. Sometimes he's a little gremlin."

"Fair point."

They all got into positions for the camera, with Dick pulling Tim onto his leg. "Say cheese Tim!"

"Cheese?" **Cheese? Why would I say that?**

"You have to say it when you take a picture!"

Tim looked to his mother for her approval. She nodded at him. "Okay then! Cheese!"

As the photographer took the picture, Tim grinned as widely as he could.

They each thanked the family, who told them they were called the Flying Graysons. As they talked, the crowd and their surroundings became a bit too loud for little Tim. He looked around for something to anchor himself, but couldn't find anything. His heart started beating faster, and his breathing grew shallower, but neither his father or mother noticed. Dick's voice cut through the sound of his own heartbeat, "I'm gonna do a flip just for you Timmy!"

"Is he having an anxiety attack? It looks like it."

"It's possible. He said he'd always had anxiety."

"Poor Timmy. He's so tiny!"

Tim tried not to let his panic show, even as he began calming himself down. "Th-Thank you Dick." **Just for me.**

By now, most of the group was leaning forward on their seats.

The scene cut to Tim, Jack, and Janet sitting inside the circus tent, watching the Flying Grayson's go onstage.

As they waved to the crowd from their spot on the platform, everything paused.

S'amm cut in. "Mr. Grayson, I understand that you may not want to watch this. In front of you, there are now earmuffs and a blindfold."

"Thank you S'amm." Dick's voice sounded choked, even as he reached for the items on the table. When they were on securely, S'amm restarted the scene.

**That's so high! I bet Dick never gets scared.** The young boy did something the announcer called a ‘Quadruple Somersault’, making the crowd clap for him. His parents smiled, getting ready to join their son on the other platform.

John and Mary leaped gracefully onto the trapeze swing. As they swung, the cord snapped, audible even for the noisy audience. Time seemed to slow down. Tim saw the performers each realize what was happening, and they reached for their son in vain.

**Is this part of the show? Are they gonna jump at the last second?**

"Oh, Tim.."

There was a loud thud as they hit the ground. Shouts of horror went up around the arena. Both Graysons laid on the ground unmoving as Dick screamed. The boy clambered down the ladder connected to the platform, wailing.

As he sobbed, Jack pulled Tim into his arms as they began walking out of the tent. Tim bit his lip as he tried to squirm out of Jack's arms. Tears streamed down his tiny face. **Did they just die?**

As he looked back at Dick, he saw a black shadow coming up behind him, and he desperately tried to get out of his father's arms, ignoring the way his mother hissed angrily at him, and the way his father tried to soothe him. **The monster's gonna eat Dick! I have to save him!** When the shadow walked further into the light, Tim saw that it was Batman. He relaxed. **Batman will make everything better.**

The screen went black, leaving Bruce looking like a deer in headlights, even as Cass reached over and took the blindfold and earmuffs off her eldest brother and gave him a hug. Damian awkwardly patted his back. Cassie had a hand over her mouth, and Bart, Kon, and Jason looked disgusted. Steph looked sick.

S’amm returned to the screen. “That is his earliest memory.”

“Oh my Hera, that was horrible. I’m so sorry Dick.” The former acrobat simply shook his head, looking down at his hands.

“Would you like to see a slightly...happier memory?”

“Yes! I need something happy right now.”

“Very well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the link to the panel with Dick and Tim meeting.
> 
> https://pin.it/dETOrJl


	3. Tim Figures It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim figures out Robin's identity, and his friends and family discuss some of his aliases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did the memory separating thingy. From now on, the memories are underlined. 
> 
> Also, I found Gary Glanz online by accident, and I saw how perfectly it fit here, so...

The next scene materialized slowly.

Tim was watching TV on the couch, as his nanny had left him for a few moments. As soon as she walked out of the living room, he changed the channel from some kid’s show to the news.

When he saw what was going on, he moved closer to the TV. Batman and Robin were fighting the Penguin. He gasped as he watched Robin dodge a bullet. **Robin is so cool! I wish I could fight like that.**

Dick chuckled, watching himself through the old TV. “If he only knew.”

Robin was now up on the rafters above the mob boss and flipped down over his head. No one else saw the smooth motion of Dick planting a small bomb on Penguin’s umbrella. It didn’t matter to Tim though, as his brain filled with static. **That was a quadruple somersault. Only the Graysons can do that! Ohmygosh- Dick Grayson is Robin! It all makes sense now! Bruce Wayne must be Batman then! He has the right build and enough money to fund all of it, and Robin’s costume is the same color as the Flying Graysons!**

“Oh my gosh. He told me that was how he figured it out, but like, wow.”

“Right? This is why he used to be team leader!”

“I can’t believe the little Replacement figured it out from a flip.”

“He’s a genius. How would I have known that doing a flip would compromise my identity?”

“It’s obviously distinctive, Grayson.”

“I was like, thirteen!”

“You still should have known.”

Bruce sighed. “Can you please just watch the memory? I would like to see how a _nine-year-old_ figured out our identities.”

Jason crossed his arms, getting ready to insult him, but decided against it. “Fine.”

Tim paced the length of the room. **Okay, if I want to actually consider that _Dick Grayson_ is Robin, I need proof.** He was practically vibrating. **Okay, maybe I can give myself a few minutes to freak out. Miss Valerie is in the kitchen, so I should be good.** The boy picked up one of the couch cushions, took a deep breath, and screamed into it. 

It made everyone watching give startled laughs, except Damian, who gave a small huff of amusement.

**Not only is _Robin_ Dick Grayson, _Dick Grayson_ is Robin! Both my heroes are the same person!** He screamed louder into his pillow.

Jason, Steph, and Tim’s friends were practically cackling, with Jason laughing so hard he was clutching his stomach. Dick cooed at the hero-worship.

**Okay, freakout time is over!** He put the pillow back, even fluffing it.

“He really is a little weirdo isn’t he?”

“Shut up Jason.”

**What do I know? I know that they patrol, and probably have some sort of schedule. Which I can probably figure out. Ooh! I just bought that new camera. Maybe I can get some pictures of them!**

**Miss Valerie goes to bed at ten, so I can definitely sneak out around eleven. I’ll need more film though. Maybe I can skip lunch tomorrow? My teachers won’t notice if I miss it, and I can buy film then.** He rubbed his hands together.

Most of the Bat’s gaped at him. This boy was _nine_ years old, and he was already planning ways to go around his nanny, skip meals, and follow a pair of vigilantes around one of the most dangerous cities in the world.

Kon snorted. “If there was ever any doubt, now there isn’t. This is definitely Tim.”

Dick cocked his head. “Why do you say that? I mean, I’m surprised, and I’ve known Tim longer than anyone else here.”

Bart, Cassie, and Steph all laughed. “I don’t think you even know about all of his aliases, Dick.”

“I _do_ know about Alvin, Steph.”

Cassie took over. “First, what do you know about Alvin?”

“Well, he made up Alvin Draper, and he used him to go to Lamaze classes with Steph, and that’s what he told his team his name was.”

“Which was annoying, but secondly, he uses Alvin _all the time_. Except now he can’t.” The girl turned to Kon and Bart. “I still can’t believe he used Alvin to _steal art_. He couldn’t even give him a proper death.”

Jason held up his hand, as Dick looked on, both Bruce and Damian looking surprised. “Are you saying that Tim Drake, Bruce’s little clone, stole art?”

Bart shrugged. “Yeah, he’s Tim.”

Damian rolled his eyes. “You obviously have false information. Drake is far too pious to steal anything.”

“Exactly!”

Kon raised a brow. “You literally just watched a nine-year-old him plot out ways to sneak out of his house and run around the most dangerous city in the world _at night_ , and you don’t believe he could steal art at seventeen?”

“Of course not, that would be ridiculous.”

“No. Tim is.. sneaky.”

“Cassandra, Drake would never do something such as what they are proposing.”

“Yes, he would.”

Bart piped up, "He could. Give Alvin a good death, I mean. Like, he could fake a dramatic death in front of a bunch of people."

Conner snorted, "It's not like he hasn't done it before."

"Wait, are you kidding me? After all the crap he gave me for faking mine?"

Cassie gave her a dirty look. " _Your_ death came with his dad, Bart, Conner, and Mr. Wayne's. _His_ was only for a few minutes, and we knew he was gonna do it."

Jason leaned closer. "When on Earth did _Replacement_ fake his death? Was it before I came back?"

Conner gave him a sideways look. "Yeah... Young Justice was crazy." He turned to his ex-girlfriend. "How many times did he fake a death?"

"Five or six times."

"Five or six times?!"

"Oh, definitely. Probably more. It was for whenever we needed to get somewhere that we couldn't go. He's actually really good at it. Like, we'd make sure we were all in front of whoever he was faking it for, and then he'd just _keel over_ , and fake die. Sometimes he'd break a packet of fake blood too. It was kind of awesome to watch him jump back up."

Cass nodded. "Makes sense. Had practice for me."

Bruce gave her a surprised look. "When did Tim fake his death with you?"

"Year ago. Between me and Tim."

Dick pouted at her, but gave in. If _Cass_ didn't want to tell you something, it didn't get told. Ever. "So he just... fake-died all the time?"

Conner had a reminiscent look on his face. "He almost gave me a heart attack the first time, even though I was expecting it. It's so weird to hear his heartbeat just... stop."

"How did I never know about this?"

Bart shrugged. "I don't know. He used to do it all the time."

Cassie held up a hand, turning to Dick. “Hold up, do you even know about Mister Sarcastic? Or Gary Glanz?”

Dick perked up. “I do know who Mister Sarcastic is! That was his superhero alias when you guys did the TV show. It was hilarious.”

“TV show?” Damian and Jason echoed.

“Back when Tim was part of Young Justice, they did a reality show. Of course, that was right before they broke up. Honestly, my favorite part was when Cassie threatened the director guy.”

"No, it was way better when Tim pissed off _Cassie_."

She grumbled, "He made that just to piss me off."

"Yeah, but it was funny."

Damian blinked.

Dick nodded and turned back to Cassie, “But who’s Gary?”

“I’m pretty sure that was one of his one-and-done aliases. He used him on a drug bust? I think?”

“How many aliases does he have?”

“I have no clue. Honestly, I don’t think he even knows. I just know that Alvin or Mister Sarcastic is his oldest.”

“Cool.”

The memory started again. **I just need proof. Oh, but what if someone finds out I know? I’d never tell, but I don’t want anyone knowing I know. Hm.. maybe I can say I’m birdwatching? Heh. Birdwatching.**

There was a collective groan.

**That’ll work.**

The image faded away, leaving S’amm once more. “That is the end of this memory. On to the next..”


	4. Tim Meets Bruce

The memory that came up next was one of Tim fiddling with his tie in a car. He looked a few years older, so he was probably around eleven.

“Timothy, stop fiddling with your tie. It’s trying my nerves.” Instantly, his hands were in his lap.

“Of course Mother.”

“What are the rules?”

He barely managed to keep from rolling his eyes. “I must behave myself. I must try to uphold the Drake name and prestige at all times.”

“Good. Try not to embarrass us too much this time.” This time he did roll his eyes, but he turned his head so it was only out the window. **I didn’t embarrass you. All I did was answer a question from Mr. Hotches too eagerly. If I wanted to embarrass you, I’d put my shoes on my ears and do the macarena on one of the tables.**

That started up a small round of giggles.

“Yes, of course, Mother.”

Within moments, they were at the charity fundraiser. **I hate these stupid fundraisers. No one actually cares what they’re giving money to. Mrs. Atkins was bragging about her authentic foxtail scarf at an _animal charity gala_.**

Everyone besides Bruce managed to look disgusted. Damian looked one second from hunting down this ‘Mrs. Atkins’ for her crimes.

Tim walked into the party, smiling reservedly at anyone he came across.

“Oh my gosh, I forgot how creepy that is.”

“What is?”

“When Tim has to go all Mr. CEO.”

“Tim looks fine.”

Bart, Kon, Cassie, and Steph all looked offended on his behalf. “No, he doesn’t! Tim is a slob who forgets the basic human requirements for life. Mr. CEO Tim is all fancy and stuff and it freaks me out.”

Cassie began her own defense. "When he was younger, it was mostly him being like," she gestured to the screen, "quiet and well-behaved. Now he's," she looked frustrated, trying to find the right words, "y'know."

"Great job, Cass."

"Shut up, Conner."

He stuck his tongue out at her, but finished her explanation. "It's like, back then, he was the 'well-behaved one', and now he's a genius, and since he runs _your_ company, everybody knows."

Bat-Cass nodded thoughtfully. "Makes sense. Thank you." Conner gave her a smile.

**I just need to grab a plate of food, and then I can hang out in one of the corners. Good plan, me.**

“Oh my gosh, he’s weirder in his head.”

All of a sudden Tim ran into a wall, knocking him onto the floor. It made a small ‘oof’ when he knocked into it. **Sorry for running into you, Wall.**

“Is this really what goes on in his head? This is absolutely the best.”

“Ahem.” **Oh crap, it’s not a wall.**

By now, most of the teenage heroes were once again cackling.

Tim looked up, polite apology already on the tip of his tongue. It died in his throat when he saw who he’d ran into. Bruce Wayne. **That’s Bruce Wayne! And he’s smiling at me! Oh my gosh, that’s kind of terrifying. Okay, play it cool Tim.** “I’m so sorry Mister Wayne, I didn’t mean to.” 

He turned bright red as his voice cracked on ‘mean’, sending the teenagers into further peals of laughter.

Bruce grinned at him. **That’s really creepy. Would he kill me for bumping into him? Wait no, Batman doesn’t kill. He’d probably just maim me a little.** “It’s okay Kiddo! Nobody’s perfect.” **Except you, Sir.**

Kon was wheezing along with Jason and Stephanie. The others had slightly milder reactions, but not by much. Bruce had his head in his hands.

Tim crossed his fingers behind his back. **Please don’t recognize me, please don’t recognize me, pleasedon’trecognizeme-**

“You’re Janet’s son, aren’t you?”

**Crap.**

“Ye-yep, that’s me, Sir.”

Bruce waved it off. “You don’t have to call me Sir, it makes me feel old. Call me Bruce.”

“Of course, Si-Bruce.”

“You’re about the same age as my son, Jason, aren’t you?”

“Yes, S-Bruce!”

“I think you two would get along well. Maybe even be friends!” **Ohmygosh, IcouldmeetJasonTodd! He’s even better than Dick!**

“Why the heck would he think I’m better than Goldie?”

“You were 'his Robin'. Sure, he followed Dick around first, but you were the one he followed the most. Plus, you were way closer to his age. Also, at the time, I’m pretty sure you were like, the only hero his age? So he, like, loved you.”

“Wow.” Jason leaned back on the couch. After a moment, he winced. “So I was his hero, and I tried to kill him.”

“Yeah, he was pretty hurt. Literally.”

“Sorry ‘bout all that. Y’know, the trying to kill him stuff.”

“It’s alright.” Conner tried to placate.

Cassie looked at Jason, her head tilted. “Um, it’s really not? Like, I’m not actively mad at you right now, but I’m still pissed.”

“Fair.” The scene once again continued.

“Well, run along, Tim. It was nice meeting you.” He reached out for a handshake, which Tim gave with wide eyes. As soon as Bruce walked away, Tim had a minor freakout. **Oh my gosh, I just shook Batman’s hand! I can’t believe I just did that!** He facepalmed. **I can’t believe I just acted like an idiot in front of _Batman_. This is it. I’m shaving my head, growing a goatee, and moving to Antarctica. Then I can stay with my penguin friends.**

His friends, Dick, Jason, Steph, and even Cass were all laughing.

"Oh my gosh, is he describing Mister Sarcastic?"

"I love Tim. So much."

“This is obviously fake.”

“It’s not. Let me tell you something Dami. Tim is a _moron_. He just doesn’t show it much anymore.”

“Why should I believe any of this, _Brown_?”

“Because it’s real? I _dated_ him, kiddo. Even Dick can vouch for the circus memory, and that’s exactly how Tim always said he figured out who Dick was. So the rest of it is true too.”

“Prove it.”

“I literally just did. And trust me, as his old girlfriend, I can tell you that this is absolutely Tim in hot mess mode.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“I don’t really care. Either watch it, or don’t, but this is real, and you need to accept it.”

**Maybe by the time my parents leave again, he’ll have forgotten me? Just cause he hasn’t spotted me so far doesn’t mean he won’t, and when he does, I do _not_ want him remembering me if he sees me when he's on patrol.**

Bruce seemed mildly disturbed at how young Tim had started going out. He barely even remembered this, and Tim was so _young_. He had known when he had started going out, as Tim had told him, but it was one thing to know and another entirely to actually see how small he was.

“Oh my gosh, he’s so devious.”

“Right? He used to be such a little gremlin.”


	5. Tim's Parents Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim's parents return to Gotham for his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's been a minute, I know. I haven't abandoned this, but updates will be more sporadic. I've been having a bit of writer's block for this, but when that clears, I'll start posting more.

Tim was ecstatic. **Mom and Dad are coming home for my birthday! This is gonna be so great! We can do it just like on TV, with cake, and presents. Actually, they’d probably like something quieter. Like a museum! They’d like that, right?**

“So his parents remembered his birthday?”

“I don’t think so... Tim said he’d never really celebrated his birthday before.”

“Poor Timmy!” Dick could've sworn that he'd taken Tim out to do something on his birthday, right?

**I need to clean the house! It’s way too messy, and Mrs. Mac won’t be here again before they come home tonight.** The 'camera' panned around the room.

“What the heck? That place looks cleaner than anything I’ve ever been in, ‘cept for the Manor, but that’s only ‘cause of Alfie.”

“Tim used to be a neat freak. He probably saw one dust particle and decided the whole house was contaminated. Of course, now he's a disaster. You should see his room at his place or the Tower.”

“Little weirdo.”

The screen skipped to a bit later when Tim was fluffing pillows in the entry hall. There was the sound of keys in a door, and Tim straightened with a huge smile.

He ran to the front door and stood in front of it. Janet sauntered into the Manor, with Jack following behind with luggage. "Hello, Mother! Father, let me help you with that."

When he took one of the suitcases from his father, the man gave him a disinterested smile. "Hey, kiddo. I hope you didn't get into any trouble while we were gone."

"His dad seems nice enough."

"Yeah, he used to talk about him like he hung the moon. Especially after the coma stuff."

"Coma?"

"I don’t wanna spoil it if we end up watching it later.”

**Not any trouble. Wait. Does almost getting mugged count? Nah, it's not that important.**

"Yes, it is!"

"He's such a moron sometimes."

"No, Father, I've been very productive while you and Mother were away.”

“Well that's great, kiddo." **It's great! He said that's great!**

“I forgot how insecure Tim was when we first met.”

“Please. Drake isn’t insecure. None of this is real. The martian is simply attempting to make us feel bad for him.”

Cassie and Kon jumped to their feet, looking murderous, as Damian sneered at them. “Why do you even hate him so much? What has he ever done to you?”

“He has taken the position that is rightfully mine!”

“Damian, Tim could never take your place.”

Kon walked closer to Dick. “What’s wrong with you? Why are you always comforting the kid?”

“He’s had a rough-” “Childhood, we know. It’s all you ever say about him. The kid _cut Tim’s grapple line_.”

“It’s all he knew at the time!”

“Oh yeah? That was after the little brat became Robin! He got the ‘position’ he wanted. Why did he still go after Tim? If it was still _all he knew_ , then he shouldn't have been going out to beat people up at night!” By now, Kon was leaning over Dick, almost growling, as Cassie yelled at Damian. The rest of the Bats either had their head in hand, like Bruce, or was sitting back wishing for popcorn, like Jason. Cass stayed quiet.

“ _Enough._ Return to your seats at once.” S’amm was once again on screen.

“Why should I?” Damian glared at him.

“Because it is not wise to provoke those in power.”

“Are you threatening me?”

“No, I am simply informing you of possible consequences.” The boy opened his mouth once more, but Cass pulled him down onto the couch and motioned for him to keep quiet.

“Please attempt to keep fighting at a minimum. I would wish for you to _not_ damage his mind.”

Immediately, everyone sat back down, mouths shut. Even Damian and Jason. None of them wanted to damage his brain.

As S’amm’s image faded, the memory began again.

Janet spoke to her son. “Tell me, Timothy, have you been doing well in your schooling?”

“Yes, Mother. I have almost perfect grades.”

“Almost?”

“Yes, Mother. All my grades were A’s this semester.”

“Make them A-pluses. I will not have a less than perfect son. Do _not_ fail me.”

“Oh my gosh, she’s so annoying.”

“Of course Mother.” **At least Dad said it was great!**

Later that night, Tim’s parents went to some party in town that he wasn’t allowed to attend. He heard them enter the front door. He closed his eyes, smiling as he thought about his birthday the next day.

When Tim woke up the next morning, he carefully put on the special outfit he’d laid out before bed, smiling innocently the entire time. **This is gonna be the best birthday ever!**

Steph and Cassie were cradling their chins with their hands as they cooed at him. “He’s so adorable!” Cass, Dick, Kon, and Bart were all smiling. Even Bruce had a small upturn of his lips.

He grabbed his camera off his desk and put the strap around his neck. **Maybe Mom and Dad will want to look at my photos!**

He dashed down the huge stairs, looking for his parents. **Maybe they’re not up yet?**

“Oh no..”

**Mother won’t like it if I wake her up, so I should wait.** He made himself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the counter to wait. He flicked through the numerous photos on his camera, admiring his best shots of various items. **I wish I could show them my shots of Batman and Robin, but then they would ask how I was able to get them, and I can’t exactly tell them that I memorized their patrol schedule. Plus, Mother hates Batman.**

“His mom hated Batman?”

“I mean, I knew his dad threatened Batman with a shotgun, but I thought that was just 'cause Tim was Robin.”

“His dad did what?! That’s amazing.” Jason snickered under his breath at the image.

When Tim looked back up from his camera, he saw the wall clock. **It's been an hour? What's taking so long? Maybe I should just knock? If she gets mad, I can just tell her I was worried.**

Tim walked back upstairs, and knocked on his parents door. No answer. He put his ear to the door, but heard nothing. Not even the faint sound of breathing. **Maybe they left to pick up my present? Yeah, that's it!**

"This is going to hurt him."

"Well, yeah."

He walked outside the Manor, noticing that the car was gone. So they had left.

He put his hands in his pockets, sighing. **I wonder when they'll be home.**

Tim walked back to the fridge for a snack.

When he did, he finally noticed the paper taped to the fridge. It was obviously in Jack's heavy script. It read: There was a problem at the dig site, so we headed out this morning instead of tomorrow night. We'll be back in August. Hang out with your friends this summer.

Tim teared up, wiping the tears away with his sleeve. **Stop being such a baby. It's fine. They probably just got the dates mixed up again. They'll be back in August. At least Dad left a note this time. I can just do it like last year. Yeah, that'll be cool.**

A few hours later, the screen showed Tim sitting at the dining table with a single slice of cake with a lit candle, singing happy birthday to himself.

The mood in the viewing room was somber, if not angry.

Jason spoke into the silence. "That's messed up. Even my mom stayed lucid for my birthday. She'd make a little cake for us and she'd sing me a happy birthday."

"Yes, Mother and I sparred each year on my birthday. There was always quite the celebration at Nanda Parbat." Dick patted his back.

"My mom and I used to celebrate the same way you did, Jason. 'Cept she'd occasionally have a present to go with the cake."

Cassie looked around. "Am I the only one here with a normal childhood? I mean, Conner grew up in a test tube, and I'm not even gonna go into Bart."

Dick raised his hand slightly. "Mine was pretty normal, I think. I used to have birthday parties with all my friends with Bruce. Before that we'd always celebrate with the whole circus."

"I do not know when my birthday is."

"That's horrible!" Cass shrugged, and looked to Bruce, who was the only one who hadn't shared.

He grunted. "Alfred always made sure I enjoyed my birthday." Cass smiled and patted his shoulder.


	6. Bruce Needs a Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim realizes that Bruce needs a Robin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, super short chapter today. I'm trying to keep a bit ahead of my updates, and I just wrote something that legit made me cry.
> 
> We're about to hit the scenes that are actually from the comics. When I hit those, does anyone want the links to the panels?

Tim was horrified. He had just seen a story on the news about a mugger that Batman almost killed. **It's- It's Batman. He must have a reason, right? Maybe the guy wasn't just a mugger? Maybe he was gang leader, or-or, a really bad murderer!**

"What the heck Bruce? Why'd ya do that to the guy?"

The man sighed. "I'm not.. proud of some of the things I did right after your death, Jason."

"Oh."

**No. Batman's been way more violent after Jason's death. What if Superman hadn't held him back from killing Joker? Then Batman would be a killer!**

"You tried to do what?!"

"I thought that was what you wanted all this time. I just didn't do it."

"But you tried! You could've told me, Old Man."

Bruce smiled wryly. "It wouldn't have made a difference. I still shouldn't have tried."

Jason threw his hands up.

**Batman needs a Robin. He was never this violent _before_. Batman is dark, and Robin is light. Dark needs light, and Batman needs Robin.** the boy paced the floor, muttering to himself.

"Damn, that's deep."

"But kinda true. Not as an insult, Mr. Batman, Sir!"

Bruce chuckled, making the speedster almost pee himself.

Bart whispered to Kon. "Little Tim was right. That is creepy." The clone snorted.

**That's it! Dick just needs to come back! All I have to do is go to Blüdhaven and talk to him! Then he'll be Robin again, and Batman will stop being so violent. Perfect plan.**

Steph leaned over Jason to whisper into Dick's ear. "Since you're Nightwing, I'm guessing it didn't go that well?"

The ex-Robin shook his head. "I did _not_ take that well. Plus, me and Bruce were still fighting then."

"Poor Timmy."

**Okay. Tonight, instead of going into the city, I'll just take my credit card, and buy a bus ticket to Blüdhaven. All I have to do is not get mugged! I can finally test out my new alias! I can mess up a set of clothes so I look like a street kid, and boom! Of course, I'll have to change before I meet him. No way am idea meeting him in anything other than my best.**

"The kid has a credit card?"

"Out of all of that, that's what you got?"

"Shut up, he's like nine. And insane."

Dick corrected him, "He was actually thirteen. But yeah, he's a little crazy."

**Alvin Draper hits the streets tonight!**


	7. Janet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim's friends and family see what Janet was like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so weird. I'm trying to write some of the later chapters, so it was really weird to open the outline and realize that I hadn't even posted the scene with Janet.

Tim looked a bit older when the next scene appeared, but not by much.

**Everything is ready. The house is freshly cleaned, Ms. Mac's food is in the fridge, and Mother's favorite champagne is chilling on the counter. I'm ready now.**

Tim stood in front of the main door once more, in a light blue dress shirt and dark jeans, with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Oh, I hate Tim’s mom. So much."

"No dissing dead parents!"

"Whatever, Cassie. She's dead, it's not like she can get back at me for it."

"It's the principle, Kon."

The door opened, with Jack and Janet coming in almost the same way as the previous memory. Jack smiled at his son, while Janet gave him a simple nod of acknowledgment, and gave his outfit a once over. "Timothy, where is your tie? And why are you in _jeans_? Honestly, you'd think you were going to go play in the mud. No son of mine will be going around in something so casual. Go change." **Oh. I knew I should've worn my suit.** "Of course, Mother. I'll go change."

"I don't like her.”

"Exactly!"

Tim walked calmly to his room, before combing through his closet to grab a suit jacket and slacks. **Can't make a mess. Mother will be even angrier if I do, and I do _not_ need her paying attention to me, especially now. Bruce would have my _head_ if she found out.**

"So the kid's Robin now?"

"Obviously, Todd.”

"Poor Timmy. The way he always used to talk about his dad, I thought his mom was just as nice."

“Obviously not. His father seems like a nitwit, and his mother an overdemanding harlot.”

He slipped on both black pieces, snatching a dark red tie off the rack, and headed back downstairs. "Is this better, Mother?"

Janet wrinkled her nose from her glass of champagne. "Black? You're not going to a funeral, Timothy. We have to make a press statement, not an obituary. Go put on the grey suit that you wore a few months ago."

"Of course." **Thank God I haven't grown again.** He followed her instructions and walked back down once more. When he came in front of his mother, she made a twirling motion with her finger. When he obliged, she gave a pleased hum. "See Timothy? This is how you should look daily. As a Drake, you can never afford to underestimate yourself or your attire. Clothing is what distinguishes you from everyone else at first glance. Dress like it. Control your situation, and how others interpret you. A blade cannot cut you if you hold its handle."

"What a woman," Jason said sarcastically.

"I know, Mother." **That one actually might be useful someday. If I hold the cards, no one else can cheat at the game.**

“It’s so much fun to see how he thinks. Honestly, this is probably where he got his paranoia from. I always thought it was from Bruce.” The aforementioned man gave a grunt.

"Timothy, you are fluent in Spanish and French, yes?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Learn Russian. The company has holdings there, and it will be useful later."

"Of course Mother." **Maybe it'll be useful for Batman too. That way I can be more useful! I don't think Bruce knows Russian, so I can translate for him!**

Bruce received unfounded glares from the rest of the room. "I never said Tim wasn't useful. He did. Tim is my son, he doesn't need to be useful. He is, but it isn't necessary." He decided not to bring up the fact that he did, in fact, speak Russian.

"Good save, B."

“Timothy, we will be having a meeting with some possible investors, the Reynolds. We will be leaving at five o’clock. You can amuse yourself until then.”

“Of course, Mother.” **Maybe I can go to the Cave? No, Bruce probably won’t want to see me until patrol time. Crap. Patrol. I’ll have to call Alfred and tell him I won’t be able to make it tonight.** Tim walked back up the stairs, opening his laptop on his bed, making the call, and then beginning to work on an unsolved case to fill his remaining time.

The scene faded, coming back with Tim noticing the time. **Almost five. Better go back down.** He saved his work, and then ran back downstairs to see his parents on the couch, with Jack leaning back comfortably, and Janet with her impeccable posture.

“Is it time to go yet?”

Janet turned her head. “Almost, though you need to comb your hair again before we go. Make it look less like you just woke up, and more of an artfully casual styling job.”

“Yes, Mother.” **Artful? Like Alvin? Or should I do something more like Jackson? Hm. Jackson would work better. Alvin is too greasy.** Tim had the hair done in minutes, with the movements seemingly very practiced.

“Okay, I’ve been trying ta stay quiet, but is Jackson one of the kid’s codenames?”

Steph and most of the other Bats couldn’t answer. Tim had been around before they had, and none of them had ever heard of an alias named Jackson.

Dick piped up, “Yep. I’m pretty sure it was Jackson Smith? He’s used it for a few missions, but I think that’s one of his more personal aliases now.”

“Got it.”

Kon looked thoughtful. “Y’know, one day we should have Tim give us a list of all his aliases. Bet it’d be pages long. There’s Caroline Hill, Gary Glanz, Mister Sarcastic, Alvin Draper, Brandon Fuller, now Jackson Smith, and I _know_ there’s been more I don’t know about. But I don’t think he’d do it. Actually, I don’t think he’d ever tell _anyone_ all of them.”

“Yeah, probably. I bet there’re hundreds!”

When they arrived at the restaurant, Tim shook hands with both Reynolds and sat quietly in his seat, only speaking up when prompted. All the while, thoughts appeared on the screen. By the time dessert had arrived, Tim had solved a few of his current cases in his head.

“And that’s why Tim’s a genius!”

Returning home, Tim went back up to his room, typing out the conclusions he’d made on his laptop, before falling asleep.

The next morning, he wasn’t even surprised to see his parents gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I'd like to formally apologize to the character Janet Drake. When I wrote this, I'd never seen her in a comic, outside of one or two flashbacks where she'd never really talked. Most of my interpretation of her was completely fanon, which usually shows her in a not-so-great light. There's nothing wrong with those fics, and I'm not bashing them. But _my_ personal interpretation of her is very different now, as I read more and more comics. 
> 
> My interpretation of Jack is also very different. I don't like him as a character, but I try to stay fairly unbiased when I write, so you shouldn't be able to tell. Either way, please don't take the way I wrote these two as canon. 
> 
> Have a lovely day!


	8. Tim Meets Steph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim meets Stephanie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has just occurred to me that I write a lot of Tim content. But, Tim is my favorite Bat, so, _shrug_. If there's anything else DC or MLB, or maybe, maybe Marvel that you might wanna see, let me know, and I'll try my best to make your wish my command.

**I wonder what the Cluemaster is up to.** Tim was in his Robin suit, swinging from the rooftops behind Batman.

"Ooh! He's about to meet me!" Steph knocked Dick's arm excitedly.

"I've always wondered how it happened. Guess now we’ll know.”

Tim saw a purple hooded figure running on the roofs across from him. **Who's that? Must be a new crook.**

“That’s me!”

“We know, Brown.”

“Love you too, Dami.” He scoffed.

He veered off-course, landing directly on top of them.

The figure had the wind knocked out of them. **And here comes the sarcastic Robin joke!**

“I can’t even get over how much of a dork he is in his head. I mean, he’s a dork normally, but in his head? That’s glorious,” Kon snickered. “Hey Bart, do you remember how much of a goody-two-shoes he used to be?”

“Yeah! When I heard that _Tim_ was in trouble with Batman, I thought I was in the wrong universe again.”

“Why do you say that? Tim was never in trouble. Not really.”

“Uh, no offense, Mr. Batman Sir, but yes he was. He told us about how mad you were at him after the whole thing with Captain Buttcrack.” Jason and Steph snickered.

“I was mad for that, yes, but he never should have tried to kill him. It isn’t right to kill.”

Steph gave Bruce a _look_. “You do remember the part a few minutes ago- is time a thing in here?- where you said that you tried to kill the Joker, right?”

“And that was wrong. But I was stopped.”

Cassie had to step in. “Batman, you literally just said that _you were stopped._ Tim told us what happened, and he stopped himself. I know exactly how he planned it! If you wouldn’t’ve followed him, no would’ve known! It would’ve looked like a series of bad decisions on Harkness’ part.”

“I had a lapse in judgment, due to grief.”

“And that wasn’t what happened to Tim?” She shook her head. “Anyway, it wasn’t even Tim’s fault. He set it up, yeah, but one, Boomerang had it coming. Second, he could’ve stopped at any time. He just kept making the wrong choices.”

“Tim knew what he would do. And he set it up. No Bat should ever kill.”

Jason cleared his throat. “I have no clue when the kid tried to kill Boomerang, but the guy deserved it. What did the guy do to Drake?”

“He killed his father.”

“Well then, I can't really talk. That's exactly why I went after Cobblepot.”

Damian sounded sarcastic as he said, “Instead of a discussion on morality, why don’t we watch the memories that are keeping us here?”

“Yeah, okay. But, I’ll fight for Tim, especially if Batman does anything stupid.” Bruce glared at him, but Kon glared right back. Bruce had to hide his surprise. None of Tim’s friends had ever resisted his glare.

“Finally a hood more my size.” They struggled under his hold, making him tighten his grip. “Give it up, Creep. You’re not getting away.” They stilled.

As Tim began to pull the mask off, he saw the figure start to move again.. **What’s it doing?**

“I am not an it! I am a girl! A Batgirl!”

“Huh?” He gave a tug on the mask, yanking it off. **Whoa, she’s prett-** The blonde gave a grunt as she brought a brick to the side of his face, knocking him off of her.

“Holy crap!”

“Dang, you hit him good.”

“You bet I did!” Stephanie looked proud.

Tim laid still for a moment as Stephanie jumped up, grabbed her mask, and leapt off the roof. He caught a glimpse of her purple suit as it left. Cradling his chin, he gave an awed, “Wow.”

“Tim really does have a thing for dangerous ladies, doesn’t he?”

**Oww. I think she would’ve broken my jaw if she hadn’t cushioned the brick with her wrist. Why didn’t she just hit me with the brick? Was she trying not to hurt me? Why didn’t she want to hurt me?** He let go of his jaw, trying to move it around with a wince. “Oww.”

Stephanie grinned.

**What did I see about her? Okay, first of all, she was beautiful. Wait, no. Arianna is the most beautiful, and this was just another pretty girl.**

“Hey!”

Dick patted her shoulder, “Steph, calm down.”

She pouted. “But he said I was just a pretty girl. Arianna wasn’t even that pretty anyway.”

“She was still his girlfriend at the time.”

“Whatever.”

**Stupid brain. Anyway, she looked about my age, so she’s a teenager. Blonde, blue eyes. Has horrible taste in purples.**

“My suit looked fine!”

**Her suit looked pretty homemade. Like, everything looked cheap, maybe she did it herself?**

Steph opened her mouth, but Jason put a hand over it. She elbowed him but didn’t say anything else.

**I need to find out who she is. Because I need to know she’s not a new villain. And because we can’t just have an unnamed vigilante on the streets even if she isn’t a crook or something.**

“He’s really trying to justify this, isn’t he?”

“Yep. Even in his head.”

 ** She’s in shape, obviously. I mean that punch? It was a good hit, even without the brick. ** He sighed. **That was a really good punch. I think she’s untrained. She didn’t even see me coming. But it was still a good hit.**

“Oh my gosh, he’s actually mooning over getting punched in the face. That is literally the most Tim thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”


	9. Jack's Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two uploads in one night? More likely than you think.
> 
> I'm kidding! I'm kidding, I swear! This is not at all likely in any way to ever happen again. I just wrote another late chapter, and I'm cracking up at Comics!Tim's internal monologues, so I decided to post another.

The next scene appeared with Tim zipping up his Robin tunic while talking to his father.

Cassie held up a hand, calling to S'amm, "Mr. S'amm? Can you pause it?"

"Yes, Miss Sandsmark."

She turned back to the rest of the Bats. "Okay, so this is definitely after his dad's coma, and his mom's death. I don't know how his mom's death, or the coma _weren't_ considered shaping moments, but whatever. Who doesn't know what happened to his parents?"

Cass and Jason were the only ones who raised their hands, though Damian didn't know either.

"Okay, so basically his parents were on a trip, and they got kidnapped by the Obeah Man. He tried to ransom them, I think? But somehow they ended up drinking some kind of poison- I think they thought it was water- and it killed his mom on the spot, and it put his dad in a coma." Jason was listening with a raised brow.

"After his dad woke up and stuff, he had this physical therapist lady, her name was Dana, and they ended up getting married, so she was Tim's stepmom, but that's off topic. Uh, so after he woke up, Jack wanted to spend more time with Tim, and he ended up finding out about Robin, and he made Tim give it up, or else he'd tell Gotham Batman's identity. So then Stephanie became Robin, but that obviously didn't work out."

Stephanie snorted, "That's an understatement."

"Anyway! Tim convinced his dad that Robin was necessary, so he kept going out, but this time with his dad's permission." She took a dearly needed deep breath. "I think that's all?"

"Yup! That's all."

"Wow. That's… messed up. Did he threaten the old man before or after the kid kept going out?"

"Before."

"I can't decide if that's better or worse. I'll go with better."

"You can unpause it now!"

Dad, please… just promise me, you won't open the door." **Please, I can't lose you too.**

"Tim, I'm fine." His father sounded exasperated.

"You're not. You think you are, but you're not." **I don't want you to end up like the men I see on the streets, dead and alone. Please, Dad, I don't want you to die alone.** "You saw it on the news. They killed Sue Dibny; attacked Jean Loring- both in their homes."

His dad wasn't convinced, trying to get him to say what was going on. "Why don't you just tell me what's got you so nuts? I know Batman called." **For the past week, ever since Sue Dibny was attacked I've been sitting here at home, to protect him. Sure, we spent some time- some good time for once- but like Bruce said, the only way to stop this is to get out there and catch who's responsible.**

Tim knew he couldn't give up Superman's identity. He said as much, though vague, and gave his father a JLA communicator. He crouched in the window, not wanting to leave. He turned around, about to jump out into the night. "Tim, wait."

"Dad, I've got to go…"

Jack gestured to his costume, "Y'know, I've tried to be good about this… better than most parents- in fact, better than _any_ parent. I mean, my therapy bills alone-"

"Dad…" **I'm sorry for putting you through all this. I'm sorry you have to put up with me.**

"I'm just saying, I know he chose you for a reason- and I respect that, you obviously have a gift. But I don't think it makes it any easier for me to sit and watch my son go out there and purposely go put himself in harm's way." **I know, and I'm so sorry. But time's running out.**

"Dad, I can't do this now."

"Poor Tim."

"His dad's pissing me off. His kid's about to go somewhere possibly life-threatening, and he's making it all about _himself. His therapy bills. His stress._ "

"Good point."

"I know, I just… I worry about you, Tim."

"I worry about you too, obviously…"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe it'd be better if you stayed in tonight. I mean, you're sixteen years old. You shouldn't be running around in a mask and cape."

**You didn't care much when I was running around in Gotham alone when I was nine, _without the Kevlar._** "Don't you think it's a little late for that?" He took a good look at his father's face. "You really think I should stay? Be honest, Dad. You really think I'm better off sitting here, watching all this happen on the news? **What if I don't know what's going on in time? Every moment I spend here is another possible person that could die. I need to get out of here.**

"No. You should go. Definitely go."

"Thanks Pop." 

As he leaped off the windowsill, Tim could faintly hear his father, "I'm proud of you, Son." **I love you too, Dad.**

"Well isn't that sweet."

"Shut up, Jason."

"His dad's about to die, isn't he?"

"Obviously, Jason."

**What if Dad is dying right now because I left him alone? Anything can happen! This is necessary. It's necessary to leave him. It is.** "Thanks for picking me up- I was-" Oracle's voice crackled over the comm.

"Tim, get home. _Now._ " **No! This can't be happening!**

"What're you talking about? What's wrong?"

"It's your dad." **This is all my fault. All my fault- allmyfaultallmyfault-** The Batmobile swerved, pulling a u-turn as Bruce began to speed back to Jack.

**I need to talk to him!** "Barbara, patch me thr-" "Tim?"

"Dad? Dad, are you okay!?"

He could hear the strain in Jack's voice as it came through. "I-I'm fine. I think he's in the hallway. I've got it, though… I'm fine..."

**I can't lose you!** "Dad, this isn't some African safari! Get out of there!" **Please.**

"He's definitely in the hall!"

Bruce growled into his comm. "Barbara, call Wally."

"Already tried. He's not picking up."

Tim could feel his heartbeat as he looked to his mentor. "Bruce, please… please help him.."

Cassie put a hand over her heart.

Batman looked alarmed for a moment before his expression hardened, and he sped up the car.

Jack spoke again, "Just keep my boy safe… please… just keep him safe…"

"Not again," Bruce whispered.

Tim began reassurances, for himself as much as his father. "We're gonna make it, Dad, we're gonna make it." **Please let us make it. I'll do anything! Pleasepleasepleaseplease-**

"Poor Tim!"

"Yeah, at least my mom was already dead when I found her. Kid had to actually _wait_ and hear it happen."

"He's at the door…" **No!**

"Dad--!"

"Tim, if something happens-"

"Nothing's gonna happen!"

"Tim, I need you to focus…"

"Nothing's gonna happen!" **I can't! I need you! I should've stayed home. This is all my fault.**

"Tim!" His jaw snapped shut, even as tears began to well in his eyes. "You listening, Tim? Good. Then understand one thing: If you don't get here, it's not your fault."

Tim choked, "Dad-"

"I need you to know this, Tim- It's not your fault, okay? You didn't do this."

"But I-"

"I love you Tim. I love you just like your mother loves you." **And look where that got her!**

Everyone's eyes were wet. Even Damian looked more sympathetic than usual. He couldn't bring himself to think up an insult, not when Drake looked so pathetic.

"Dad, please…"

"What you do for all those people… it's worth it, Tim. Never question it. It's worth it." **I'd die this second to save you! I promise you, Dad, I'll be a crimefighter until the day I die, just _please don't go!_**

"Dad, we're almost-"

"Tell Bruce to take care of you…" **No!**

"Dad!" He screamed. From the the other side, there was a yell, gunshots, and then silence.

Jason had a dark look in his eyes, "I don't care what you say, Bruce. If I see Boomerang, I'll kill him myself."

"Jason.."

Bruce sped around the corner, drifting a but as the car stopped in front of the building. Tim bolted from the car, Bruce right behind him.

"Dad!" He yanked off his mask as he ran up the stairs.

Bruce looked grim. "Tim, if the police are there.." **I don't care! I'll leave the stupid costume if I have to.** "Dad, I'm coming!" Not stopping for even a second, Tim yanked off his boots, tunic, utility belt, and even his pants, as he ran, leaving him in a tank top. He spoke to Barbara, still moving, "Barbara, is he.."

"Tim, you have to understand-" **No I don't. I _don't_ have to understand. I need him!** "There was nothing any of us could do.."

"Dad!" Tim saw his father laying on the ground, a boomerang protruding from his chest. He began to try to yank it out. "Get it out. Get it out! Please! Please!" **Why? Why does this always happen? The Grayson's knew me for an hour before they died. I don't even know how Mother managed to last that long, and Dad made it even longer than she did. Everything I love dies.** "Please.."

Bruce leaned down, holding Tim's shoulder in a comforting squeeze. "Tim, it's okay. It's okay." He pulled the boy into a hug, "I've got you."

Tim leaned into the hug, and sobbed. **It's not okay. Nothing is okay!** He clutched at his mentor. **Batman and Robin. Orphans. Kind of poetic.** He looked at his father's bloody form, and made a vow to himself, even as a fresh bout of tears ran down his face. **If I can do anything to stop this from happening to even one other person, I'll do it. No matter what. I promise you, Dad. Until the day I die, I'll keep fighting.**

"That was horrible." Cassie and Bart sniffled into Kon's shoulders. Steph was leaning on Dick, also crying. It had hit everyone too close. Even Damian looked somber.

S'amm's voice rang out. "I thought it would be important to show exactly why he feels so committed to the life he leads."

"Poor Tim."


	10. Tim Meets Damian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group gets a glimpse of how Tim and Damian meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely had to rewrite most of one of the later chapters, because I've been working on an au, and I mixed up parts of that timeline and Tim's canon timeline.

"What's next, S'amm? I need something funny."

"I am afraid that the next memory is in no way 'funny'."

"Oh no."

The group now saw a boy fighting Batman in the Cave. "You're not good enough," Bruce said. **Ouch. That's gotta hurt.**

"Is.. is that Damian?"

The boy in question scowled even harder and sunk into the couch.

Bruce sighed. "Yes."

"Oh. _Crap._ "

**That kid is _mad_. I should step in.**

“I did not need Drake’s help!”

“We know Damian.”

“I didn’t!”

“We know Damian.”

“My weekend in the mountains was pretty uneventful. What’d I miss?” Tim stood near the two with his arms folded.

Damian glared. “It gets worse.”

Bruce spoke. “Robin, this is Damian. He’ll be staying with us for a while.” **Cool.**

“Hey. How are you?” Tim held out a hand to the boy. The boy glared at him. “Uhm. Here on my world, we call this gesture a handshake…”

The teenagers all broke out into laughter. Damian said nothing, scowling even harder. “Okay, dude, I know you’re irritated, but you have to admit that was a good comeback.”

“I do not have to admit anything to you, Kent.”

Damian continued glaring at Robin. “Don’t patronize me, or I’ll break your face.”

Bruce looked absolutely done, putting a hand on Damian’s shoulder. “Enough! Alfred will help you unpack. It’s been a long and difficult journey. You should get some rest.”

“Don’t tell _me_ what I should do! Mother let me do what I want!” In the background, they could see Tim looking questioningly at Alfred, who shrugged.

“Okay, does anyone else think he sounds like a kindergartner? I do. Y’know, one of those little kids that crosses their arms at the teacher,” Bart stood up to demonstrate, “and yells, ‘you can’t tell me what to do! You’re not my mom!’”

“Sit down and shut up before I castrate you, Allen.”

”Things are different here. I _said_ Alfred will help you unpack.”

Alfred walked behind him. “Allow me to show you to your temporary quarters, Young Sir.”

Storming up the stairs, Damian yelled back, “Screw you!”

All the Bats reeled. Jason looked angry. “Kid, you do _not_ say that crap to Alfie.”

“Whatever, Todd.”

Jason gave him a dirty look. “I mean it. I don’t even care about B’s stupid no kill rule. I’ll kill for Alfie in a heartbeat. Hell, I’d die again for Alfie.”

“Me too!”

“Me three!”

“Four.”

Alfred lifted his eyes to the ceiling. “Mm. Memory lane.”

This time Jason sunk into the couch as the others snickered. Each of them knew exactly which Robin Alfred had been talking about.

“Batman?” **How did the kid get away with that?**

“According to Talia, he’s my son. We only just met in London. I’m still dealing with it.” 

“I disappear into the hills for a _weekend_ , and supposedly you have a _son_ living with us?”

“Talia kidnapped the British prime minister’s _wife_ and she’s building a flying army using Kirk Langstrom’s Man-Bat serum. She told me she’d strike again, then left me holding the baby… Of course it stinks, but I couldn’t just leave the boy…”

“So tell me it’s not possible. Is it possible?” He looked at Batman’s face. “It _is_ possible. What about us?” **Guess I’m getting replaced sooner than I thought. I’ll teach him everything I know, even though he really doesn’t seem to like me. I’m going to have to take up a new identity.**

“This is most definitely fake.”

“Oh my gosh, can’t you just accept that Tim is a good guy? Jeez, man, get over yourself.”

“Shut up, Kent.”

“This doesn’t change anything.” **Oh yes it does. We all get replaced. It’s only a matter of time. I just need to try and detach a little so it doesn’t hurt as much when I get left behind. If I can prove myself, maybe I can have a bit more time.**

“Tim…”

Bruce kept talking. “Tim, I know the kid’s _very_ tough to be around. He was raised by terrorists in his grandfather’s _League of Assassins_. Brutalized, indoctrinated, then used as a weapon in his mother’s war with _me_. If he is my son- even if he’s not- he deserves some love and respect. **I know it has to be me, but I really hate how much I’ve lost. Mom, Dad, Kon, Bart, and now I’m going to lose Robin. Why does it always have to be me? Why?**

“Poor Tim. I forgot how hard all this was for him. We lost you and Bart, but he lost everything.”

“I feel bad.”

Cassie rolled her eyes. “You’re so hardheaded. I feel bad for Tim, of course I do, but it wasn’t your fault that you died.”

“Yeah, but still.”

“I feel bad too!”

“We know, Bart.”

Tim spoke now. “So let him _earn_ it, like everybody else.” **Like I had to!** “I came to tell you the Spook turned up, holding the Mayor hostage at Blackgate Prison. I figure you can handle it _by yourself_." **You _obviously_ don’t need me.**

“Tim!” Bruce called after him as he stormed off.

The scene faded into another, with Tim still in his costume. He walked down the Cave stairs, calling out to the butler.

“Alfred?” He saw Damian, slicing the air with his sword.. **He’s too angry. He could kill someone.** “Oh. Hi.”

**Maybe I can teach him something.** “Uh, you don’t have to train on your own. Want to spar? I know we got off to a-” The sword came into his face, resting directly above his head. “-bad start..” **Pleasedon’tkillme, pleasedon’tkill me. That would really piss off Cassie, and she’s already lost Kon and Bart. She might go off the rails.**

“Stupid Tim! Worry about yourself, you stupid moron!”

“Cassie, he can’t hear you.”

“I know! Just- just let me mad at our-” she clenched and unclenched her fists as if wanting to grab something, “very, _very_ stupid friend.”

Bart raised his hands in surrender.

“Where did you get that sword? Did Alfred let you out?”

“The _servant_ left his prints on the keypad- it wasn’t hard to work out the combination. It would take more than that to get in and out of the actual Batcave, though, wouldn’t it? The cavern’s sealed with voice-activated locks.” 

**Wow. That’s pretty impressive.** “If he really _is_ your dad, you should be proud. Spar? I promise I’ll go easy on you.” **Wonder what he can do?**

Damian gave him an unimpressed look and mimicked his voice perfectly. “‘I’ll go easy on you.’ Your voice recognition software’s not as smart as you think.”

“That was _me_! You just did my voice.”

“You just did my voice, 'oh my gosh, Batman, he just did my voice!’ He _challenged me_.”

Damian opened a backpack. “He challenged me to show what I could do, so I went out tonight.” **Kid, what did you _do?_** “‘Fight crime’? I can do that. I fought crime tonight. Crime lost.” Damian pulled the head of the Spook out of the bag, with a grenade in his mouth.

“Oh my gosh!”

“Kid, why the heck’d you do that?!”

“I explained myself moments ago. I may not agree with those actions now, but they were right at the time.”

“Eww.”

**Oh my gosh! That’s horrible! He’s too young to kill like that! Bruce was right, he was used. No kid just kills like that, remorselessly.** “You can’t do that! We don’t kill!”

“In the League of Assassins, we showed our enemies no mercy. Now that I’m here, he doesn’t _need_ a surrogate son. We killed _anyone_ who got in our way.”

“That’s not right, Damian.”

“I know that _now_ , Grayson.”

“Good.”

Damian dropped the head, making the grenade go off. Tim backflipped off the platform to avoid the explosion, but was hit by the dinosaur’s tail. It knocked him, but he managed to land on his feet near the suit display cases. Damian came down over him, attempting to slice him through, but Tim grabbed a metal chestplate to block the sword.

Damian taunted, “Losing your concentration?”

**Why isn’t Alfred watching him?** He was starting to get angry, and grabbed a grapple. “How did you get that key? And _what did you do to Alfred_?”

Damian leapt onto the dinosaur's moving tail, “You’ll never know.” He looked back, hearing nothing. “Huh?” Tim came swinging down, kicking him in the face. Damian was knocked back, hanging onto the front of the dinosaur’s head with one hand. He looked down, seeing how far down the ground was. **He’s going to fall!** The dinosaur’s jaws moved open, getting ready to close once more.

“Here!” Tim moved to the front of the head. “Grab hold before the jaws close!” He reached out for the boy, barely grabbing Damian as the mouth closed with an audible snap. **Phew.** He sat back on the eye, letting his adrenaline calm. “Get a _grip_ , will you? Why? Why are you acting like such a jerk?” Damian fiddled with his glove.

“Because you don’t deserve _any_ of this. You’re _adopted!_ But when _you’re_ gone, I’ll take my rightful place at my father’s side...”

Tim could see the movement happening before it did. **No! Don’t!** The glove’s knuckles became spiked, and the boy backhanded Tim, drawing blood. “ _...as Batman’s son!_ ” It knocked him sideways, off the dinosaur.

“No!” Various shouts of horror went up around the room, with Kon and Steph jumping out of their seats.

As he fell, Tim could hear Damian finish speaking, “I’ll inherit everything.” The memory ended as they saw Tim's broken and bloodied body lying on the cold ground, three stories below Damian.

_Everyone_ turned on Damian. Even Grayson looked angry. He hunched his shoulders a bit.

“Damian!”

“Yes, I know!”

Kon had a dangerous look in his eye. “Kid, if you _ever_ do something like that to Tim, it won’t be pretty.”

“Yeah! I know Tim has tons of people that’ll get you back, but mostly me, Cassie, and Kon will come after you!”

Damian had to restrain the urge to roll his eyes. The threat from the clone had been almost intimidating, but the one from Impulse was pathetic. He heard a growl ripping from the throat of Batgirl, which _did_ make him turn.

For once, she looked dangerous. “Do _not_ do that again. If I hear about another attempt on his life? I’ll put you down, Damian. Don’t think I won’t.”

He nodded, not showing the tiniest bit of fear.

Cassandra moved in front of him, grabbing his arm tightly. “Do not touch Tim.”

“I won’t, Cassandra. It was a long time ago.”

With one last glare, they turned back to the screen. “What’s next, S’amm?”

“Robin, I’m afraid that this scene will also not be in the best light for you.”

"Great."


	11. Tim Leaves the Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group sees what exactly went down when Tim left the Cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Sorry for not updating in thirty years.
> 
> I'm working out a few (a dozen) wips that I want to give a crack at.

**I know I’m right. I have to be.**

The scene begins in the Batcave. Tim is yelling at Dick.. in a Batsuit?

“What’s this?” Bruce looks bewildered.

“This, Father, happened while you were lost in the timestream.”

“Oh.”

Tim looks angry. “You said we’d be okay! My entire life has burnt down! Again!” He roars. “I don’t call this ‘okay’ Dick.” **How could you not believe me? After _everything_!**

Dick winced. “I remember this.”

“What happened?”

“You’ll see, but it’s not good..”

Bat-Dick looked absolutely stoic in the computer chair. “He’s my responsibility, now. You’re not my protege, Tim.. you’re my equal.” **Bull.** “My closest ally. You’ll be okay. But him… Tim, you know better than anyone, that left on his own, he’s going to kill someone. _Again_. You have to understand-”

“No. I _don’t_.” **Why should I? You’re taking the only thing I had left.** “This is all I have now.”

“Oh, Tim..”

“Oh, are _you_ still here?”

**Nonononono.** Behind him, stood Damian in _his_ suit.

The boy smirked maliciously. “We’ll have to upgrade the security in the Cave, Batman. Keep out the riffraff.”

“Damian!” Bruce looked shocked, while everyone but Dick, who had his head in his hands, looked furious. “Tim is your _brother_. And he was _grieving_. Grief is _not_ something to make jabs at. It's _past_ time I took control of this.”

“It is not that recent.” He shut up at the Bat-Glare.

**How could you do this to me? Am I really that bad?** “How can you let him wear that costume, Dick? What earth are we on that you choose him over me?” Tim laughed darkly within his mind. **Guess you really should _never_ meet your heroes.**

“I’m so sorry Tim,” Dick whispered.

“He doesn’t know that? Does he? I bet he felt the same way when you called me in! You made me think he was going insane!” Cassie bellowed.

“Dick!”

“No fighting. Just watch.” Cass spoke quietly, but effectively, cutting through the tension in the room.

“Fine.”

Onscreen-Damian decided to exacerbate the situation. “Don’t be so sensitive, _Drake_.”

“Damian, shut up. _Now_.”

“Oh, are you finally deciding to do something?”

Kon put a hand on her arm. “Not now Cassie.”

Onscreen-Damian looked smug. “Sorry, Drake. You’re still part of the team- Maybe the _Batgirl costume_ is still available!”

Steph and the three ex-Titans whirled on him. “Who do you think you are? Leave him alone!”

Before he could respond, Cass clapped a hand over his mouth.

The scene continued.

Tim pivoted on his foot and punched Damian across the face. “My name is _Tim Wayne_!”

Damian let out a grunt as the others cheered. “You go, Tim!”

Dick grabbed Tim, holding him back from Damian. “Tim! Back off!” 

More glares were thrown his way, making him put his hands back over his face.

Damian wiped the blood off his face. “I let you get that shot in, Drake. I want you to feel good about yourself.. God knows you don’t have any other reason!” **I don’t. You’re right about that. But I don’t have to hear it from _you_ twenty times a day.**

Cassie looked positively murderous. “You are so lucky I don’t want to damage Tim’s mind.”

Tim elbowed Dick. “You want me to back off? _Fine_.” **I’m right.**

Dick called after him as he stormed out of the Cave. “He’s  _gone_ , Tim. You have to accept it. Things have to change. But I still need you.”

**Apparently not.**

“For what?”

“Shut up, Damian.”

**Like you care.** Dick continued to call after Tim, but he was ignored.

Tim stormed out of the grandfather clock, and into one of the emptier hallways of the Manor. He clenched his fist, feeling his anger only rise. **And to think, I thought he’d be my little brother. Heck, I thought Dick would be my _big_ brother.** He screamed, betrayal mixing with feelings of hurt and abandonment. “This is not happening!” He flipped a table and threw a vase at the wall. It shattered but didn’t make him feel any better. He slid down the wall, staring at his now bloody palm. “This isn’t happening. This isn’t happening.” He repeated it brokenly as he looked blankly at his hand.

Bruce was clenching and unclenching his fists, wishing with all of himself that he had been there for his son. But he hadn’t been, his choice or not.

He picked up a picture frame, running his hand against the old and yellowing paper with awe. “He’s _alive_. Bruce is alive..” **No one understands, but he is alive. I know it.**

“Poor Tim. No one believed him.”

“Yeah..”

The scene cut to Tim, now standing in front of Bruce’s grave. He was speaking to it. “I have no idea what I’m doing here. Maybe I am losing it. But I can’t talk to you… I just… I need someone. I know you’re alive. There’s a million reasons not to believe it, but I know. I just didn’t think I’d be the only one.”

There was a voice behind him. “Tim?”

Cassie put her head in her hands, “Oh God.”

“What?”

“I was so, _so stupid_.”

Tim sounded incredulous. “Cassie?”

She was floating above him, looking sympathetic, “You’re not alone, Tim.”

Cassie let out a small groan, letting Kon give her a sideways hug.

“I’m here for you.” She floated down, landing next to him as he began to talk.

“Did I ever tell you about Anarky?”

“You mentioned him, once… he was a little kid, right?”

“This was a new one. He started a gang war in Gotham, after Batman… He was tearing the city apart. I had his parents brought to the scene, to help negotiate with him. They brought two kids, their children, with them. And those kids died. They died because of me.” **It was all my fault. I killed them.**

“That… that is really messed up. Dang, I barely feel guilty for the people I killed, let alone people I didn’t kill.”

“Oh my gosh, Tim…”

“Afterwards, I took it on myself to give Jason Todd a second chance to be a hero.” **Big mistake.**

Jason looked awkwardly at his hands.

“I told myself that’s what Batman would want, so I helped him escape from prison. And he went on a murder spree. He killed dozens of people dressed as Batman.”

Everyone was studiously ignoring Jason.

“My fault. Those people are dead because of me.”

“Tim… you can’t blame yourself, you know that… you can’t control everything.”

“That’s exactly what I was trying to do. I was trying to be him, and I failed. I’m not him. I don’t know who I am anymore.”

“Tim… I know you. What aren’t you telling me?”

“...I was in Gotham during the Crisis. The city was overrun. I fought so hard. But it didn’t matter. And then I heard it. The Anti-Life Equation.”

Cassie looked horrified. “Oh my gosh, Tim... I didn’t… I didn’t know…”

Tim went on anyway. “But you know what? Before the equation took hold, I remember thinking… I remember thinking that there wasn’t much of it I disagreed with.”

“I… I don’t even know what to say.”

“Me neither.”

Cassie grabbed his hand. “When you left the Titans… all I could think about was me. How I thought you didn’t think I could handle the team, how I was feeling… I didn’t even think to ask if you were okay.” She moved her hand to hold the side of his face. “You’ve lost so much… we both have… but you… your parents, your friends, now Batman…” They both turned to look at the grave. “I want to be here for you. I don’t want to lose you, too. Remember when you told me how you became Robin? You said that Batman needed a Robin. So what happens when Robin needs a Robin?”

**This is perfect. She’ll believe me. I know it.** “Cassie… I… He’s alive. Batman is alive.”

She looked at him in confusion. “W-what? Oh, Tim... He’s not. He’s gone, Superman said so. We both went through this with Conner… He’s gone, Tim. You have to let it go.” Tim began getting angry. **I thought that for once in my life, someone besides me would believe in me. I guess I was wrong.** “I can help you, we can get you help…”

Tim began to leave. “This was a mistake.”

Cassie reached out to him. “Tim, wait! Don’t walk away, please!”

He didn’t look back again. “Goodbye Cassie.” 

The screen paused as they stopped to think about what they just saw.

Jason looked confused. “So you thought he was in denial?”

She looked up from her hands to give him a tired look. “He sounded insane. What was I supposed to think?”

“I don’t really know, but even I know that the kid’s smart. After all of this, I’m definitely just going to believe whatever crap he comes up with.”

“Seconded.”

“Thirded.”

“Fourthd-ed! Is that a word? Fourthed? Fourth’d?”

“Shut up, Bart.”

“What is coming next, Martian?”

“You will all now see the first time he met a few… unlikely friends.”

“Are we going to like these friends?”

“I do not think so.”

Steph did a sarcastic rendition of jazz-hands. “Yay.


	12. Tim Meets a Few New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They see exactly how Tim first met Pru, Z, and Owens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to give a shoutout to SelinaStark, whose comments always make my day. Thank you!
> 
> In fact, that's why I'm giving a chapter today. I'm in a good mood.

The footage returned with Tim in a hotel room, shirtless. The room exploded.

“What the hell?!”

“Is he okay?!”

“Of course he’s okay, _Sandsmark_. He lived, didn’t he?”

“Shut up, Robin. Let me worry.”

The flames dissipated as the ‘camera’ moved to a nearby building. Two men and a woman were crouched on the ledge, one holding a still-smoking sniper rifle. The woman snorted, “Huh. I thought a real-life superhero would be harder to kill. No wonder Batman’s dead. His backup is _crap_.”

“How dare she?!”

The darker man detailed the next part of the plan. The sniper looked pleased. “The Master will-” he was cut off by a grapple line hitting him square in the face. The room once more went up in cheers, with even Jason joining in. **Reflection of the scope gave the shooter away. Didn’t see the explosion coming, but I was already out the side window when it hit.**

“Genius.”

“You go, Tim!”

Tim thought as he blocked punches, and delivered his own. **So I’m guessing my cover’s blown. If someone wanted to hold Tim Wayne for ransom, they probably wouldn’t start with a rocket launcher, or whatever that was.** He knocked over the darker man, who landed on one hand and bounced back up. **Three targets- two male, one female. Weird hodgepodge... The girl seems untrained.**

“That woman is _not_ untrained.”

“What do you mean, Damian?”

“That is one of Grandfather’s assassins. However, I’m not sure how she got to be in this moment.”

Steph made a sound of recognition, “I remember her! She warned Tim about Ra’s going after all his friends!”

“ _She_ warned Drake?”

“Yep!”

“I do not believe that.”

**This guy, however, _is good_. That’s a variation on Capoeira, with a few moves I haven’t seen before. Nuts. The shooter’s up.**

“Tim is honestly a better fighter than I remembered.”

The shooter yelled to the man Tim had been fighting, “Move, Z!” **Z. Well that’s a start.**

As ‘Z’ kicked his bo staff-wielding arm, Tim continued his mental monologue. **Let’s hope I’ve gotten better with these discs. Considering I’ve trashed a dozen hotel rooms across Europe practicing with them.**

Even with the serious nature of the fight, several of the room’s occupants snorted at that.

The gun went off with a loud crack. **Okay, that was a good shot. Wait, where’s-**

“Die!” The woman’s guns went off continually, at both Z and Tim. She yelled wordlessly at him. **\- Miss Congeniality. Never mind.**

As she shot at them, Z yelled at her, “Dammit, Pru!” **Pru. That’s two.** The bullets continued to rain down on him as he dove for cover.  **Best case scenario, this has something to do with me being rich and American. Or payback for the armed robbery that Robin took down. No… not Robin. Redwing? Red Robin? Worst case scenario-**

“Wait, Redwing is a great name. Why didn’t he use that?”

“Tim works in mysterious ways.”

The woman continued to shout threats at him. **Wait, Pru... Prudence? You've got to be _kidding_. Her parents _really_ missed the mark if that's right.**

Bart, Kon, and Jason all snickered at his commentary.

**Worst case scenario, is that this is someone coming after Tim Wayne, formerly known as Robin because they know. And if they know, then that's a very short list of people I'm dealing with here, none of them good. In fact, all of them very, very bad.**

As the woman looked behind the air-conditioning unit Tim had been hiding behind, she made a confused noise when she didn't see him. Tim leaped out of his hiding spot, kicking her directly in the nose.

As the crack sounded through the room, everyone who'd had a broken nose winced in sympathy.

**Huh, second time I've kicked a girl in three weeks. Alfred wouldn't approve. But that's the reason I'm wearing this costume, right? 'Red Robin' isn't a hero. I can cross lines that Robin can't.**

The woman yelled at him, "You broke my sodding nose!"

"And you're trying to kill me with a submachine gun. You're lucky I don't break your _neck_."

Jason snorted. “Kid’s actually pretty funny.”

**Still have to work on my voice though. Batman's voice was half the battle. It took me a while to not be rattled by it. Then I found out he had to work to keep Bruce's voice. Then I got rattled again.**

"Honestly, Batman's voice is super creepy."

"Right?"

Tim elbowed Pru in the nose. **Her nose is now broken in two places, which should buy me a few minutes with her. Is this Shiva, sending people after me? No, she'd come after me herself, especially after what I did to her.**

"Y'know, I honestly forget sometimes how many dangerous people Tim's pissed off."

**Not looking forward to that. Z here might be a problem. We might be an even match, and he's got backup…**

Z tilted his head. **Wait.. something's happening.** The man spoke quietly. "Master?” He seemed to hear an answer of some kind. “Owens. Flash."

**Owens. That's three. Flash. I assume Z's not talking about Wally. Or Mister Allen for that matter. They're pulling out.** Tim lunged for Owens, trying to stop him from setting off the flash bomb. **Z said something before. It sounded like- I'm not gonna make this! Dammit!** The flash bomb went off, leaving Tim blinded and in a cloud of smoke. **I don't need my eyes to fight, thank you, King Snake. But I prefer it. Doesn't matter though… they're gone. This is bad. They're trained killers, disappear like ninja, and I'm pretty sure I heard Z say the word, 'Master'.** He groaned quietly. "I am so screwed."

"I do _not_ like where this is going."

There was a comm on the ground, and from it came a silky voice, "Language, Timothy."

"Ra's."

Ra's' voice continued from the device. "I hold you to a higher standard, given your master."

**Run. Get out. Get the hell out of Paris and go back to Gotham. Z, Owens, Pru.. they're League of Assassins.**

“Yes! Do that!”

"I've been watching you, Timothy. I'd like to have a conversation."

Tim glared at it. "Ra's Al Ghul."

Bruce growled from his seat, startling everyone around him. "Why does Ra's want to talk to Tim?"

No one knew the answer. Steph spoke up, the only one who might have a clue. "I'm not sure why Ra's wanted to talk to him, but after Tim came back to Gotham, Ra's wanted revenge on him for something. Badly."

"What?!"

Bart perked up. "Ohh! I'm pretty sure Tim, like, torched all his bases? I think."

"What?!" Bruce looked like he was going to have a stroke.

Cassie snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah! Tim said something about assassins taking his spleen awhile ago. It's why he cut back on marshmallows."

“Tim doesn’t have a spleen?!” Steph looked shocked.

Bruce was clutching his chest like an old man. "My son doesn't have a spleen?! Dick, did you know?"

"No! This is the first I'm hearing about it too."

"How did Drake manage to lose an entire organ?"

Kon shrugged. In unison, he, Cassie, and Bart all replied, "He's Tim."

“Maybe we’ll see it later?”

It picked back up on a plane, showing Tim looking at the communicator in his hand. **I should throw this away. I should _burn_ it.**

“Yes! Yes, you should!”

The flight attendant walked up to him, asking, “Is there anything else I can do for you, Mister Wayne?”

**Can you find my common sense? I seem to have misplaced it.**

“Oh my gosh, that’s worth more than actual gold.”

Instead, he gave her a rote response. “I’m fine, thank you.” **Except for everything, I’m perfectly fine.**

“Oh my gosh, Tim.”

**Ignore this. Keep searching. Ignore the _team of assassins_ placed on your tail.**

“I hate Ra’s Al Ghul so, _so_ much right now.”

“Same here.”

Tim was now sitting in a hotel room, still looking at the earpiece. **I’m alone. I thought that no one was going to help me. That no one _believed_ me. I was wrong.**

**Ra’s Al Ghul believes me. He’s been watching me this whole time, ever since I left Gotham. Watching me _search_ for Bruce.**

**And of all the people on this planet, _he_ wants to help me. _He_ thinks I’m right.**

**This is my mission. And I’m going to do whatever it takes to _find Bruce_. God help me..**

“Okay, Ra’s.. start talking.”

“No!” “Tim, you moron!”

Stephanie and Cassie let out wordless yells of anger. “If he was here right now, I’d strangle him. I really, really want to.”

Cass, who already had known about everything with Ra’s, patted Stephanie’s back. “He’s fine.”

“He obviously wasn’t, if he trusted _Ra’s Al Ghul_ over _me_.”

“He did not trust Ra’s. Betrayed him.”

Almost everyone in the room lit up. “I forgot about that! S’amm, can we see what happened with that?”

“Of course, Miss Brown. Normally I would not show so many events from such a short period of time, but these were rather life-changing times for him.” He paused. “In a few more memories, we will be seeing how he lost his spleen. It is not... pleasant.”

“Please. Show me what happened to my son.” Bruce sounded raw, shocking the others. He sounded... pleading. But the Batman didn’t plead. This was Bruce Wayne, father of Tim Wayne.

“Very well. I think the scene will give some... insight.”


	13. The Huntsman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim meets the Huntsman. It doesn't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post today solely because of this comment that made me happy. I do have to admit though, that this is probably the last chapter for a couple of days, maybe weeks. I have a few tests coming up, and I'm having trouble with some of the dialogue for this. But, the rewrite for If I Cut You Off is going fantastically. So hopefully you'll have that to look forward to. I centered it more around Tim and his friends then that Bats, so I hope that's something you'll enjoy. I certainly am.

The next scene opens, showing Tim sneaking around some kind of museum. He thinks as he moves, silent as a whisper. **There’s always a moment that cements it, when you know that things have gone really, really _wrong_.**

“Ya got that right, Kid...”

**“Sure, there were signs. Batman being dead (he’s _not_ ), Dick choosing a spoiled, vicious, and homicidal little _punk_ to wear the Robin costume, my _friends_ turning on me… That’s all horrible. Things are bad.**

“Oh no, what did you do now, little brother?”

**And now as I’m staking out the German Museum of Anthropology, about to break into it, sure, I realize… this is not good. But it’s not the moment.** He comes up behind a security guard, who’s whistling as he eats a sandwich. **This isn’t either.** Tim takes him down easily.

** No, the moment that cements the fact that my life has turned upside down, that up is down, and black is white… is that I’m doing all this while chatting on a secure line with Ra’s Al Ghul. **

“He’s doing what?!”

“I’m going to kill him! I swear, I’ll kill him with my bare hands!”

“Calm down, Steph.”

“I don’t wanna calm down! My ex is the stupidest person alive!”

“We know, but I don’t know if how hard you’re squeezing that pillow is gonna do anything to his _mind_.”

She gave one more wordless scream, before flopping down back onto the couch. She covered her eyes with her hands. “S’amm, you can show us more. I’ll stay calm… more or less.”

Ra’s begins to speak over the comm unit. “It was painfully obvious, Timothy.” 

As he runs down the hallway, Tim gives him a sarcastic, “Enlighten me, Ra’s.”

“Grayson is hiding something.” **Of course he is, you moron. He’s a Bat. Bats are always hiding something.** “ _He_ has taken up the Detective’s cowl, and my betrayer of a grandson is further degrading himself by acting as his ‘sidekick.’ And whoever he has parading around as Bruce Wayne is _not_.” It took a great deal of self-control for Damian to not show any outward reaction.

**Wow. He’s got us good. That’s not good.** “You should put all that imagination to use. Have you considered writing a novel? You know, instead of running a group of international assassins.”

“Y’know, we should get Tim to start sassing our villains. They’d die of shame long before we could ever arrest them.”

“Great plan. I’m sure the JLA will approve.”

“You are a terrible liar, young man." **Au contraire. I'm a _great_ liar.** "I’ve been watching you. Whatever it is that happened to Batman, it’s obvious that you do not _believe_ it. And while you have all of Bruce Wayne’s money and your own impressive intellect… I can offer you _so much more_.”

“I’m… _meeting_ with Ra’s as soon as we get out of here.”

“I’m coming!”

“Me too! I can’t believe he tried the villain speech on Tim.”

Ra’s continued on, “A worldwide network of informants, resources, beyond anything you can imagine, and the ability to get anything you need, legal or otherwise.” **In exchange for my soul, of course.** “All I require is that you share with me what you find, the Batman’s final fate.”

**Yep.** Tim is now in another room, shining a flashlight on a few display cases. **I’d tell him to go to hell, but he’d just come right back.**

Jason burst out laughing so hard that S’amm had to pause it. Most of the others were also laughing, but Jason was the loudest. “That's amazing!”

When his guffaws had reduced to snickers, S’amm resumed the scene.

**Ra’s is- oh my gosh. Oh my gosh, it’s _true_**.

Ra’s kept talking, “I can help you, Timothy… for instance, I can tell you that you tripped an alarm in the museum you’re in about seven minutes ago.”

At that moment, a voice came from behind him. “Halt!”

**Ohhhhh fudge.** Tim closed his eyes for a moment.

A large man in a helmet and furs came in, shouting a threat in German. **I caught about half that. And I never thought I’d say this… but I’m starting to miss Gotham.** He shot a grapple into the ceiling, intending for a quick escape. **I got what I came for. No need for an international incident.**

The man let go of three dogs, yelling something at them, as the officers next to him opened fire. **My German is okay… he called himself the Wild Huntsman. Think… there was a Global Guardian called the Wild Huntsman, but he’s dead. But _who isn’t_ these days? Doesn’t matter. Get out of here with the evidence, check out the site it came from, and then take it to… man, those dogs are moving _fast._. This is going to be-** Tim leapt onto a nearby pillar, but one of the dogs jumped onto him, latching onto his arm. **-close. Ow. International incident, here we come.**

“I’m going to have Tim start narrating battles with us, Kon. This is _art._ ”

He gave her puppy-dog eyes. “ _Please._ ”

**Note to self… keep some peanut butter in the… in the… not Bat-belt… what should I call these things? They look like ammo belts. Utility straps?**

“Is he… is he seriously naming his gear right now?”

“Yup.”

The other two dogs came charging at him, but he kicked all three away at the same time. **Sorry, puppies.**

"Those are not _puppies_."

He rolled away from bullets, dodging all of them. **Still not used to this costume. Kind of miss the feel of the bullets blowing through my hair. Should focus here, but hard… he’s alive. And now I can prove-** The ax came flying towards him, lodging itself into the wall behind him. **Okay, never mind. I can focus now. If this guy’s a Global Guardian, they need to seriously revamp their ‘excessive force’ policies.**

Tim punched him in the neck, but the man didn’t even flinch. In fact, he laughed at him. **Ow.** The Huntsman grabbed Tim by the neck, lifting him up against the wall. He said something in German, sounding amused. **I think he just called me a _clown baby._ There’s about seven ways to get out of this right now, but only _one_ doesn’t seriously break anything on him. I’m in the wrong here, not him. I don’t want to hurt this guy. I-** He saw the flash of a sniper bullet about to head through the window. **Oh no.** He kicked back the Huntsman, barely knocking him out of the way of the bullet that would have gone through his skull. **Sniper.**

**This is _bad._**

“Obviously!”

The Huntsman started monologuing again, but Tim cut him off in German, telling him to shut up and stay down. **Owens took the shot from outside.**

Z and Prudence walked in, taking down the still shooting officers. **And now Z and Prudence. The League of Assassins.** Prudence basically sauntered in, shooting at any and all of them. She spoke to the Huntsman. “Hi. We’re going to kill you now, you Viking knob. And probably that _horse_ you’ve got outside, too.”

“That’s absolutely amazing. _I love her_.”

“She tried to kill Tim, like, last scene.”

“So have most of the people in here right now.”

**This is going to be tricky.** Tim shot three of his discs at her, hitting her nose spot on, even as he hit the Huntsman in the nose with his staff. **Prudence is the most random, but Z is the deadliest. Owens is probably reloading right now. Need cover.**

He stepped in front of Z, who was wielding a curved blade. “This is between us. No one else needs to get hurt. **...which is a dumb thing to say to an _assassin_ , I guess.**

Z looked confused as they locked weapons. “Between us? You misunderstand… we’re here to _help_ you.” **Help me? Did he say-** They both dodged a swing from the Huntsman.

Pru yelled at Tim, holding her once again bleeding nose. “Right, then! I don’t care what _anyone_ says, hero… you are _dead_! You hear me, you little-” He hit her in the nose once more, with yet another disc. “Gah!”

**Even if it doesn’t take her down, at least it stopped her from cursing.**

“Yep, he is _definitely_ narrating from now on.”

Tim and Z were now standing in front of the Huntsman, who was once again monologuing. Tim spoke, not taking his eyes off the giant man. “What do you mean, help me?”

Z didn’t take his eyes off the Huntsman either. “The League of Assassins is at your disposal. These men were getting in your way…” He leaped forward, kicking the Huntsman in the throat. “...so the League is going to take care of the problem.” 

**They’re going to kill this guy.** “No!”

He put Z in a hold, yelling into the man’s communicator. “Ra’s? Do you hear me? Call them off! _Call them off now!_ ”

“Did.... did he just yell at Ra’s Al Ghul?"

“Yes..”

"And it _worked?_ "

"Yes.."

The man answered as Z flipped him over his head, but Tim couldn’t hear it. Before he could get back up, the three were gone. **Well… that was easy. They’re gone already. Must be their ninja-assassin training. Now all I have to do is deal with is-**

The Huntsman came _charging_ at him, but was met with a boot to the jaw. **-him.** Tim spoke aloud to the unconscious men. “This isn’t… this isn’t what I wanted. Damn you, Ra’s…”

The scene cut off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just think that the facial expression Pru makes here is a great summary of her character. (I also think she's hilarious, Steph.)


	14. The Jeep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim rides with Pru, Z, and Owens to find more information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know. But I mainly did this scene for the realization that Bruce was alive. And the dialogue. I love the story that Owens told in the Jeep.
> 
> I'm finally writing the last memory! After that, I have to figure out how to write the epilogue, but I'm very excited to finally be nearly done with this fic! Hope you all like it!
> 
> By the way, to those of you who are wondering, the next scene is going to be Tim losing his spleen. Sorry not sorry.

S’amm’s voice filters through the room, clear and deep. “Miss Stephanie, given your previous bout of good humor about Miss Wood, I feel that you will enjoy this scene.”

Steph pumps her fist.

“Would you all like a bit of background for the next scene?”

Dick looks at the others, who each shrug. “Sure, but how come we’re not just watching that scene?”

“It is harder to show a constant stream of memories from such a short portion of his life. This memory flows a few days after the previous.”

“Okay…”

“Before this scene, Timothy was nearly caught by border security as Alvin Draper. He was protected by Zeddmore, who showed his badge to the officers, leaving Timothy free to go. After a bit of persuasion, Timothy allowed Zeddmore, Owens, and Miss Woods to escort him to his destinations. That is where this scene picks up.”

“Wait, is that where Tim gives up Alvin?” Bart sounded excited.

“Yes.”

“Cool!”

Owens is on the roof of a Jeep as the four drive through the open desert in the night. “So Pru walks up to Dusan like she was the Demon himself. The room went dead silent, everyone was just _sure_ he was going to kill her.

And she says to him, I swear I will never forget this… she says to him that he should really get some _sun_. He’s looking a bit pale.”

“Dusan is the White Ghost, right? I think I remember that..”

At Bruce’s nod, Jason started cackling. “That’s amazing. I wish I’d have thought of it myself.”

Pru grumbles from her seat. “How was I supposed to know? None of you ******** told me! I’d never seen an _albino_ before!”

“He was called the ‘White Ghost’, Pru.”

“Well, whatever. You all enjoyed it, too, didn’t you?! You just let me keep going on!”

Owens filled Tim in some more, “The White Ghost had broken seven of her bones, and she was _still_ cursing at him. So he broke four more.”

Tim smirked as he turned his head toward the woman. “So me breaking your nose three times in the last four days really wasn’t anything new for you, was it?”

A few of them started chuckling.

“No matter how many times I see proof, it always surprises me how sassy Tim is.”

She crossed her arms as Owens burst out laughing and Z let out an amused huff, “I hate you all.”

The Jeep pulled over near a cliff, and Tim began climbing to a higher point. **Ra’s Al Ghul calls Batman ‘the Detective.’ I remember… I remember when I _knew_. Realizing that Dick Grayson was Robin… that Bruce Wayne was Batman. I had that same moment. I _knew_ that Bruce was alive.** Tim lit a torch as he stepped into a cave.

“I love how he’s basically narrating his life in his head. It’s so Tim when you think about it.”

**It was a theory. It was _faith_. The evidence was insane. The trail was cold. But I _knew_. And I wouldn’t let go. _Ever_. Ra’s Al Ghul calls Bruce ‘the Detective.’ And as evil as Ra’s is… I always liked that.**

**I know I’m right. Bruce isn’t dead.** Tim walked up to a stone wall, the torch lighting it up, along with Tim’s face. He looked at the wall with awe. It was a Batman logo etched into the cave wall. **He’s lost… and it all begins _here_.**


	15. Spleen, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gathered heroes get to see exactly how Tim loses his spleen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more memory left to go, not counting the other segment about his spleen! We're getting close to the end.
> 
> I'm excited for the epilogue, which is still a work in progress.

The next scene opens with Tim walking back to the three assassins grouped near the Jeep. **O nly later did I realize I was staring at the wall for an hour. Lost in the feeling.**

“Dang, I realized that’s what he was looking for, but it’s still a stupid rock with a bat carved into it.”

Pru scowled up at him. “Can we go now?” 

Z had folded arms, and looked satisfied. “How do you feel, Tim Drake?” 

Tim smiled at them, and Pru started to grumble. “He smiles, well, that’s just bloody brilliant. We get some kind of bonus for this, right?” 

Z turned his head, seemingly hearing some kind of noise. Out of nowhere, a sword protruded through his chest. He grunted, before falling to the ground as the others looked in horror. 

As he fell, his killer was able to be seen behind him. The man had a hideous smirk as he began talking. “Assassins… I am The Widower. Please… _try_ to put up a fight.” 

Tim had begun running down the hill as soon as Z had been stabbed. “Owens! Pru! Move!” 

Both of them looked postively furious. Z shouted for his fallen brother, “Z!” 

Pru’s look of rage had only grown as the man had spoken. “You’re dead! Do you hear me?! You’re-” Before she could finish her threat, the ‘Widower’ dashed forward, slicing through Pru’s throat and Owens’ abdomen. Both fell to the ground. 

Tim yelled as they fell, locking his bo with the blade, “No!” 

The man kept a sick grin on his face as they clashed, “You were not on my list, Assassin, All the better... a wild card.” 

Tim grunted as the other blade sunk into his stomach. He collapsed, barely remaining on his knees.

"So this is when he loses his spleen."

“The Council of Spiders thanks you for your participation in the game.” 

As Tim fell forward, he let his thoughts run free. **Bruce is alive. I could feel it. And I could feel that things were going to change back to the way they** ** _were_** **, that the compromises would be over. That I would know who I was again.** Tim fell onto his hands, trembling. 

**And as I fall to the ground, I feel the blade slide out of me. I feel the blood rushing out of my body.** He weakly craned his head toward the others. **I’ll be dead soon, just like Z. Just like Owens.**

Tim finally pitched forward, landing sideways as the blood leaked out of his mouth. **I see Pru, bleeding out into the desert, miles from...from…**

**I knew I was right. I knew…**

**I thought I would die as Robin** . His eyes closed, and the screen faded to black.

“No!”

“Tim!”

“No! No no no… what happened?!”

“Relax, Grayson, Drake is obviously still alive, given that we are all in his mind.”

“Yes, but what if the last time I saw Tim was me fighting with him?!”

“Then that would have been your last words to him. Somehow, that is not how it ended. Grandfather must have saved him.”

Everyone relaxed, no matter how worrying it was to hear that it must have been _Ra’s Al Ghul_ to save him.

“S’amm, please put on the next bit!”

“Of course, Bart.”

Tim grunted. 

“Yes!”

“Oh my gosh, he’s alive!”

“Shush! I wanna see what happens!”

**It’s a miracle I regained consciousness at all.**

“Why is he monologuing again?! He’s gonna die, and he’s talking to himself in his head!”

“It’s probably just how Tim works.”

**Batman probably would have entered some kind of Zen spiritual healing state while plotting out his next fourteen moves. I just bleed.**

Bruce looked at his hands while Jason snickered.

When he got several harsh looks from the Bats, he laughed harder. “What? It’s funny. Not the almost dying part, trust me, that is _not fun_ , but the whole Zen thing. Kid’s funny.”

“Hmph!”

Tim dragged himself to his knees as he crawled over to Pru. **Pru is still alive. She rolled onto her side to keep from drowning in her own blood. Smart.**

Tim feebly ripped off a bit of his cape to wrap her throat and his side. Pru panicked as he tied it around her throat, but he managed to keep her still. **She comes to, but immediately panics. We’re in the middle of nowhere, and are both weak as kittens. I do my best to wrap the wounds.**

Tim helped her up, both of them supporting each other. They hobbled slowly to the Jeep. Tim started it, and they drove off, heading back to the city. 

“That’s insane! How is he still awake?”

“He’s Tim.”

**However the Widower tracked us, he had his own transportation. Must have been pretty confident we were going to die, too.**

**I’m actually pretty confident about that myself.**

Somehow, someway, Tim and Pru manage to climb up the hotel wall and get over the balcony. Tim helps Pru lay down on the bed. **Batman keeps a utility stash in every Wayne Facility. I almost reach it, too. Almost. I get Pru to the bed.**

The others could see Tim swaying as he tried to remember where the stash was. **I wonder if I yell loud enough, would Superman hear me? I’m the only person who knows that Bruce is still alive.**

Tim was unable to hold himself up any longer. He collapsed back onto the bed. As he drifted off, his last thought was, **Will I see Conner? Hope so** . 

Cassie was holding back tears of worry as she, Bart, and Conner curled in close to each other. Steph was curled into Dick’s side, chewing on her lip. Cassie spoke up, "I knew this was how it happened, I mean, he gave us a summary of it, but it's so much harder to _watch_."

"I know, Cass. But we know he's fine."

Tim faded back into consciousness, leaving the viewpoint blurry as Tam came into the room. She looked absolutely horrified as she saw the two on her bed. She reached out to Tim, but he grabbed her hand, making her scream. 

Tim heard the crashing of glass, and then he was unconscious once more. 


	16. Spleen, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Tim's spleen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is... okay, I guess? Meh. The next chapter though? I fangirled wayyyy too hard writing that. Honestly, I probably fangirled a bit too hard writing the conclusion to this chapter too.

The screen is still black, but words roll over it nonetheless. 

**I think to myself that I shouldn’t be** ** _alive_** **. And then I realize that by thinking that, I probably** ** _am_** **alive.** Tim’s eyes flickered open slowly. He saw nothing but blurry rock around him. In fact, _everything_ was blurry. **Can’t be, though. Lost too much blood. The sword couldn’t have missed an organ.**

S’amm froze the scene, ignoring the multiple protests that went up around the room. “Mr. Todd. I recommend putting on the earmuffs and blindfold now.”

“Why?”

“There is a… Lazarus Pit in this memory.” He held up a hand to silence the outraged and piteous cries from the others in the room. “Timothy did not go in.” There were numerous sighs of relief, the largest coming from Bruce. “However, he believed he did. I am well aware that the Pit itself is a trigger, and I would prefer to avoid that.”

Jason grumbled, but put them on, even as he complained. “I can go without freaking out about it for ten minutes. Jeez, the stupid Pit isn’t even a big trigger anymore, Martian.”

"Still, it's better to _not_ take the risk, Mr. Todd." S’amm shook his head wryly, starting the scene.

**Whatever I’m lying on is really hard.**

**I’m in a cave. I’m cold. If this was hell, I’d be hot. Right?**

**Am I back in** ** _the_** **cave? With the paintings? No, wait… eyes focusing… there’s a… a… a** **_ninja_** **.**

He looked around him, eyes zeroing on the green next to him. **And that… that’s a Lazarus Pit. Oh, God…… I’ve been resurrected.** He noted the fact that he’d been completely surrounded by ninja. Sitting up slowly, he glared at one of the men. 

He leapt up with a yell. **The League of Assassins took my dead body and put me in a Lazarus Pit and brought me back to life.** He kicked one of the fighters in the jaw. **Think… think… what do I** **_do_** **? No idea where I am. Too many of Ra’s Al Ghul’s ninja to take on by myself.**

He began to disarm the men around him, efficiently and ruthlessly. **Oh, God… I’m going to go** ** _insane_** **. Is it happening** ** _already?_ ** **My body feels like it’s on fire… another side effect? Like insanity wasn’t enough.** He choked one of the men and beat another over the head with the hilt of a sword. **Huh. Maybe my brain is fried. It doesn’t seem like these guys are even trying to fight back. Maybe I should-**

“Stop!” **-That wasn’t what I was thinking.** The man kept talking. “I am the White Ghost. I speak for Ra’s Al Ghul. For your _own_ sake, you must _stop_ .” 

Tim responded as he strangled one of the men. “Really? First off, you’re not the White Ghost. Second, you bring me back from the dead and you expect me to just-” 

“I love how Tim’s just having a calm conversation while he chokes out that guy.”

“Right? But seriously, be quiet Bart, I wanna hear what they’re saying.”

“We did _not_ resurrect you, and you did not go in the Pit to be healed. But you _have_ ripped open the stitches from your surgery.” 

Tim looked down at the now bloody bandages covering his stomach. “Ah.” **Well,** **_that’s_** **embarrassing.** The now embarrassed teen got off of the man he’d been attacking, walking up to the White Ghost. “Where’s Pru?” **Wow. He’s....not so pretty.**

“Recovering from her surgery. You lost your spleen. Prudence lost her larynx. And two more of Ra’s’ assassins lost their lives on _your_ mission. Tell us, hero… what happened in the desert?” 

The screen went black. Steph pulled off the blindfold, and Jason immediately asked what had happened in the short span of time he’d missed.

Bart spoke up, “So basically, Tim thought he got dunked in the Lazarus Pit, and then he thought he was going insane, like you, so he tried to take down all those ninja guys that were in the room. But then the Ghost or whatever told him to stop, and told him that he hadn’t been brought back to life like you or anything. No offense.”

“None taken.”

“Oh! Also, we found out that Pru lost her throat.”

“Her _larynx_ , Bart. Her _larynx_. If she lost her whole throat, she’d be dead.”

“Whatever.”

S’amm cleared his throat. “I will provide another short summary of the events that took place after this one. After this particular memory, Timothy found out that Ms. Fox was being used as a hostage for good behavior. He ‘agreed’ to work for Mr. Al Ghul, but secretly used the opportunity to gain access to League of Assassins networks around the world. He also found out that there was another organization-”

“The Council of Spiders,” Bruce interjected, looking grim.

“-yes, the Council. They were killing off other assassins in a tournament game of sorts. While Timothy supervised missions, he was always careful to make sure that no one was killed on any of his operations. On his last mission for the League, he realized that back at the Cradle, Ms. Fox was in danger. Timothy arrived just in time to save her from both the Sac and Goliath. He ended up taking out the entire Council of Spiders nearly singlehandedly, all while protecting Ms. Fox. Prudence did, in fact, show up and help him with Wolf, but was sent out of the Cradle by him, along with the White Ghost. After defeating the Spiders, Timothy also destroyed hundreds of League of Assassins strongholds around the world, along with their entire network.”

There was a moment of silence before the room exploded.

Bruce stood frozen, while Cass was grinning so wide that he face hurt. Steph, Bart, Kon, and Cassie were all cheering at the news. Dick looked as if he couldn’t decide whether to cheer or fret extensively, because _his little brother had pretty much singlehandedly wiped out both the Council of Spiders, and most of the League of Assassins_. Damian had his mouth open a little, looking both shocked and mildly impressed. 

S’amm cut into the chatter. “We have one more memory to watch. Shall we begin?”

“Why not? Let’s do it.” Conner practically _glowed_ as he spoke, proud of his best friend and his accomplished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really thought it was hilarious when I first read Tim just straight jumping up and beating the living crap out of everyone he could get his hands on. 
> 
> Also, I'm so dang proud of my boy, Tim, for pulling one over on _Ra's Al Ghul_. I stan so hard.
> 
> As for the Council of Spiders, I decided not to put that in the main story, as it's something that may make it into outtakes if I ever do them.


	17. The Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think we all know what scene this is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out pretty good. I probably already put this in one of the other notes sections, but I fangirled. so. hard. It was so great. Like, he took Ra's down on so many levels. Just. YES.
> 
> Anyway, the ending for this is written, but I'm not fully happy with it. A commenter made me remember one of the notes I put on my original outline, which was 'address the invasion of privacy in ending'. I kind of forgot about that So it'll be a few more days.

Ra’s Al Ghul was standing in front of a window, looking out over what could only be Gotham City. He spoke into a two-way radio. “Where is Red Robin?”

A voice came from the other end of the line. “ _ All operatives have reported in. Targets are locked, awaiting confirmation. No one has a visual on Red Robin.” _

“Wait, what the heck? What happened to Tim?”

“I don’t know, but I think this was during the whole targeting-everyone-Batman-loved thing.”

“Oh.”

Ra’s expression didn’t change. “How… disappointing.” He lifted it closer to his mouth, “Kill them all. Is that clear?”

Silence.

Ra’s growled into the device, “Respond.” There was a crackle of static. “All operatives, respond!”  **This is it.**

The figure of Red Robin appeared in the shadows behind Ra’s. Tim snarled, “Hello, Ra’s.” He was holding both a radio of his own and an unconscious assassin. “Your game is over. Because  _ I’m _ ending it.”

“He really has a flair for the dramatic, doesn’t he?”

“Oh definitely.”

**My name is Tim Drake. Lately, I’ve been going by ‘Red Robin’. A few months ago, I left Gotham city searching for evidence that Batman was still alive. I found it. But I wasn’t the only one interested in finding him.**

“You’d think he was on a sitcom, not about to  _ start a fight with Ra’s Al Ghul _ .”

Ra’s spoke smoothly. “I’m impressed, Timothy. You found me. But was it worth it?”  **Ra’s saw Batman as someone worthy. He saw him as something of an heir.**

**But it’s never stopped Ra’s from trying to kill him.**

The centuries-old man continued his monologue as he stepped forward. “Was coming here to foolishly confront me worth sacrificing the lives of all those your mentor held dear? Even if the more accomplished targets survive, the others will die.  _ Was it worth the compromise _ ?”

**Now, Ra’s is targeting Batman’s world. His family, his loved ones. All in retaliation for my actions, he says.** Tim kept his face cold and shuttered. “See, that’s where you’re wrong. I’m done compromising.  _ Report _ .” He nearly snarled the command into the radio, sounding vicious.  **The Batman’s legacy, he says. All destroyed because of me.**

**That’s not going to happen.**

Conner’s voice came over the radio in the boy’s hand. “Alfred Pennyworth is fine, by the way. Nice try.” **Superboy.** The boy that had just spoken looked immeasurably proud as smiles began to grow around the viewing area.

Bart spoke next. “Selina Kyle is  _ super-fine _ ! This might be the best day of my life.”  **Kid Flash.** He received a dry look from Batman at the last sentence, making him grin sheepishly.

“This is Manhunter. Jim Gordon is clear.”  **Manhunter.**

“Vicki Vale is safe and sound. So am I, by the way.”  **Batgirl.**

“That’s me!”

“Yes, we figured as much, Brown.”

“Lucius Fox is alive. The two assassins are… more or less alive.”  **Huntress.**

A raspy voice came over the line. “The Madison girl is alive.”  **Man-Bat.**

“Barbara Gordon is, well… she kind of saved herself.” **Wonder Girl.**

Dick looked just as proud as he would if he had saved her himself. “Babs is amazing, isn’t she?”

All of the Bats rolled their eyes.

Damian spoke into the communicator. “Really, Grandfather? Ninja? I’m insulted.” Damian practically  _ preened _ as he heard himself, puffing out his chest in pride.

**Batman and Robin** .

The immortal looked stricken. “You… what have you done?”  **I believe it’s called winning.**

Tim’s facial expression didn’t move from its stone-like quality.  **Remember what Mother said. ‘Find their weakness. Exploit it. Use it. And then** **_destroy them_ ** **.’ Ra's' weakness is, and always will be his pride. So now I get the unmistakable** **_pleasure_ ** **of knocking him down a few pegs.** “I realized you were playing with me. But this is me, refusing to play. Did you think I was going to run around the city, desperately trying to save everyone by myself? I’m not Batman. I have  _ friends _ .”

_ All _ of them snickered at the put-out look on Bruce’s face.

Tim continued. “Did you think that when I had access to your systems, I wouldn’t use it to find you? I memorized every shell company and facade the League of Assassins has. Did you think I wouldn’t look up League real estate holdings in Gotham? I’ve been checking them out since before I even got back to the city. I’ve had your assassins taken down. Now it’s  _ your turn _ .”

**This is it. I watch him, I take him in. He’s waiting. Waiting, like he’s expecting something else. I don’t give it to him. Not yet.**

Ra’s threw off his cloak, looking  _ pissed _ . “Very well.” He lunged forward, attempting to take off Tim’s head. The sword clashed with Tim’s bo staff.  **And with that, I’ve got Ra’s Al Ghul** **_exactly_ ** **where I want him.**

Steph couldn’t hold in her outburst at the thought, “ _ Where does he want him _ ? Standing over his  _ corpse _ ?” 

“Calm down, Steph. Just watch like everyone else.”

**Of course, having him exactly where I want him means there’s a very real chance I’m going to** **_die_ ** **tonight.**

“You think?” This time it was Jason.

**We think Ra’s Al Ghul is** **_hundreds_ ** **of years old.** Tim was kicked in the jaw, leaving his mouth bloody and his jaw throbbing.

**He’s a master of multiple fighting styles… a brilliant strategist…** Tim grunted as he rolled out of the way to avoid losing his arm. **This is a man who can fight** ** _Bruce Wayne_** **to a standstill.** Red Robin landed a kick to the man’s abdomen, but received a sword hilt to his cheekbone. He jumped to his feet, sending three of his flying discs at the swordsman. **The thought that I could come in here and beat him in a physical fight is** ** _sheer arrogance_** **. Of course, that’s why I was sure he’d go for it. He couldn’t say ‘no’ to such an affront to his honor.** Ra’s cut each and every disc in half with ease. **But it’s everything I can do here to just survive.** Ra’s sliced across his chest, making Tim let out a short scream of pain. **And everything I’ve got isn’t good enough. I just have to hold out…** He aimed a punch at Ra’s’ face, but it was dodged, with Ra’s coming up behind him and dislocating his shoulder. Tim yelped in pain, but didn’t let it stop him. **He just dislocated my shoulder. Any other time, that would have pretty much lost me this fight.** Tim reared back, slamming his head into Ra’s nose. **But I’m not fighting to win.**

“Why not?!”

“He just detailed precisely how excellent Grandfather is at fighting. He  _ cannot win _ . I simply don’t understand why he isn’t trying.”

**Because I’ve already done that.**

“Oh..” Conner breathed. Bart and Cassie shared a look, identical grins growing on their faces.

“What?” Dick looked curious. “How’d he win already?” He felt like he should remember what was coming next, but he couldn’t think of anything besides Tim being kicked out of the window.

Conner shook his head at him, motioning to the screen.

Tim taunted Ra’s as he held his arm to the bleeding slash across his torso, “Is that  _ all _ ? Is that all you’ve  _ got _ ?”

Ra’s stopped in his tracks, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly. “...What are you doing, Timothy?”

Tim sounded positively gleeful as he spoke, though his face portrayed none of the false cheer that came through his voice. “Isn’t it  _ obvious _ ? I’m giving Lucius Fox enough time to file paperwork.”

Dick’s face lit up as he realized what was going on. “Oh!”

Bruce still wasn’t 100% sure what was going on, but he had a theory that was becoming more and more plausible by the second.

The others were on the absolute edge of their seats, taking in every minute detail that they could see.

Tim continued speaking, detailing his plan. “Two things happened today, Ra’s. The first is that I became an  _ emancipated minor _ . The second is that as of right about now, I’m also the controlling shareholder of  _ Wayne Enterprises _ .”

Ra’s, for the first time that any of the bat could remember, looked dumbstruck. “You…”

“ _ I’m _ in charge of Bruce Wayne’s ‘legacy’ now. Not Hush.”  **_Me_ ** **. You can eat it, you old prune.**

Jason and Stephanie snickered.

**God, I wish he could see his own face right now. I can't** **_wait_ ** **to rewatch this footage later. “** Bruce  _ knew _ something was coming. He knew he wasn’t always going to be around. So he made a  _ will _ . He had paperwork drawn up to transfer his shares in the company as well as his position as CEO to  _ me _ if something should happen.”

For the first time since they’d come into Tim’s head, Bruce received smiles from his children. Dick gave him a bright grin, Jason a considering smirk, Steph a grin to rival Dick’s, and Cass a side-hug matched with a beaming smile. Damian had a small, yet still noteworthy twitch of his lips as he looked at his Father.

Bruce let his own smile shine through as he pulled Cass into his side, but he soon motioned back to the screen to remind them to finish the memory.

“-and he gave Lucius Fox full authority to make that happen if need be. And it goes without saying that Lucius saw a  _ need _ . Your target from day one was Wayne Enterprises, not the people. You’re not a blunt instrument, Ra’s. You’d never attacked us like this before. So why now? Because  _ Hush _ made it so easy. He would have given everything over to the League of Assassins with a simple threat.” Tim smirked, though it didn’t stay on his face long. “I’m sure he knows by now that he  _ can’t. _ Even if you kill me now, I’ve made sure he won’t be able to transfer anything to you. You’ve  _ lost, _ Ra’s.”

The man in question bared his teeth at the teenager. “...Well done,  _ Detective _ .”

Tim couldn’t even bring himself to be surprised as he saw what the man was about to do. Ra’s kicked him through the bulletproof glass window, sending him to his inevitable death.

Bruce, Dick, Stephanie,  _ and _ Conner all made aborted motions as if to catch him, but it was in vain.

As he fell, Tim let himself just  _ think _ .  **I did it.**

**I saved the people he loved.**

**I saved everything he worked so hard to build.**

**No compromises.**

**He won’t say anything, he never does.** **_But I know_ ** **.**

Tim let a small smile curl over his broken and battered face.  **I know that Bruce will be** **_proud_ ** **of me.**

**Not a bad day.** And then,  _ blackness. _

Dick whispered to himself, though it was still audible to the others. “He said he knew I was coming. He said he knew I’d always be there.”

Steph patted him on the back awkwardly. “Tim’s a good liar.”

Dick turned to her, looking mournful. “That doesn’t make it  _ okay _ .”

_ Bart _ of all people pointed at Dick angrily. “It’s your fault he was alone in the first place!”

Dick pressed a hand to his chest, “Me?” He pointed at Cassie, “She pissed him off too! And so did Steph.  _ You _ weren’t there either,  _ Impulse _ .”

Conner was a bit taken off guard by Bart’s anger. It was rare, but Bart did in fact have a temper, and it was definitely showing right then. Bart hissed at Dick, “Me and Conner were  _ dead _ .”

“That’s  _ your _ problem.”

Both Steph and Cassie’s eyes widened. However, it was the Titan who stood up and stepped between the two before it could escalate further. “That was going  _ way  _ too far, Nightwing.”

Dick deflated, falling back into the couch cushions. He ran a hand through his hair. “I know... It’s just… a lot. To take in.” Damian patted his arm comfortingly.

Bart hadn’t backed down yet, and from the looks of it, he had no intentions to. “There would be a lot less for you to take in if you’d  _ talked to him _ .  _ We _ ,  _ his real family _ , already knew about most of this!”

Conner pulled him back down onto the couch. “Geez, Bart, man, lay off him.”

Bart elbowed Conner in the chest. “He deserves it!”

“Yeah, but you’re gonna screw up Tim’s head if you keep going.” 

Bart yanked his arm out of Conner’s grip. As soon as he did, he sighed, obviously disheartened. “It’s just so  _ stupid _ ! If we wouldn’t have died, you  _ know _ Tim wouldn’t have just gone off the rails like this.” Conner nodded. “He still would’ve left, but not by himself. I’d have gone with him, or maybe you.”

“Yeah, but if we hadn’t died, there wouldn’t be a Tim to go off the rails. The whole planet would’ve died.”

Bart glared at his lap. “It’s still not fair.”

Jason, who had previously sat back to watch the drama, laughed bitterly. “It’s never fair to die, kid. At least we came back.”

S’amm cleared his throat, startling a few of them. “The memory is not quite finished.”

“Oh.”

Bruce spoke, “Please play it, S’amm.”

Tim groaned, not quite able to open his eyes.  **Wha-?**

“He’s waking up.”  **Alfred?**

“That’s too bad, he’ll probably start talking then.”  **Is that… Damian?**

“Why are you so horrible?”  **That’s Steph..**

“Why did you start stuffing your costume?”  **Rude.** .

**Ow. My- actually everything hurts.** Tim jerked up with a short yelp as he felt a sharp wave of pain in his shoulder.

Stephanie stepped forward to reassure him. “Tim! It’s okay. You’re okay. You’re in the Batcave.”  **Oh.**

Damian opened his mouth, “And your ‘Teen Titans’ riffraff is upstairs going through my father’s kitchen, Drake.  _ Do _ something about it.”

Bart glared at the boy, earning a scoff.

Tim turned his head. “Alfred..”

Alfred gave him a warm smile. “Hello, Master Timothy. I’m very pleased to see you again. Although, you could have said ‘goodbye’.”  **God, Alfred is the best.**

“Tim.. welcome home.”  **Home is the Tower. Well, it’s the closest thing I’ve ever had to one.**

Cassie, Conner, and Bart shared delighted looks.

**Wait, crap.** “Ra’s?”

Dick answered seamlessly. “Gone.” **Of course he is. Yay.** “We swept the place and got nothing. You want to tell me what that was all about?”  **Absolutely not.**

“It’s…a little complicated. But I think we’re good for a while.”

“How’d you know? How did you know I’d be there to save you?”

**I didn’t.** Tim slid on a sweet smile. “You’re my brother, Dick. You’ll always be there for me.”  **Except for when you’re not.** He watched the comment take root in his older brother, making the man smile down at him.

The look on Dick's face was nothing short of  _ devastation _ .

Tim continued on, “Bruce is alive. He’s lost in time, and I can  _ prove _ it. I have evidence, and there’s something upstairs you need to see.” He swallowed the grimace as he shifted his weight. “Dick… Alfred… I’m not crazy. I know this is hard to hear, but please…  _ believe _ in me.”

Alfred and Dick shared a look, though it was Dick who answered him. “... Okay. We’ve got a lot to talk about.”  **Like what?**

As Damian stepped up, Tim let out a mental sigh.  **What now?** The boy sneered at him, “And don’t think your little power play at Wayne Enterprises is going to stand, either. I’ve already filed seventeen motions with the board for a ‘no-confidence’ vote.”  **I wish you knew exactly what I just did. You wouldn’t even have the stupid company to inherit if it wasn’t for my ‘little power play’.**

Damian gave the screen a dark look, but said nothing.

Of course, none of that was voiced in his answer. Tim spoke dryly, “That’s great, Damian. Thanks.” It was then that he noticed his ex-girlfriend giving him a death glare. “Steph? You’re, uh,  _ glaring _ at me. Are you okay?” Her glare got darker.  **What did I do? Geez.**

Stephanie took a short tone with him. “I don’t know. Is there anything that maybe, just  _ maybe _ , you might have mentioned to me?”  **Uh, no.** “Anything slip your mind as I was saving your life even as you yelled at me? A lot?”  **What is she talking about?**

Damian smacked him in the chest with a newspaper, with Tim just barely managing to keep in his grunt of pain. “Congratulations, you dog.” Tim made a sound of confusion.

He pulled open the paper, skimming the front pages.  **_Tam_ ** **? We’re not even** **_dating,_ ** **let alone** **_engaged_ ** **!** He asked aloud, looking at Robin in horror. “How long was I out for?”

A group laugh went up. “Only Tim would be engaged and not even know it.”

The screen went black once more.

“That’s it?”

“Yes, Ms. Brown.”

Jason put his arms behind his head, drawling, “Well then, what are we watching now?”

“Nothing, I’m afraid. That was all that was necessary.”

Bart pouted, sticking out his bottom lip. “We can’t watch more?”

S’amm sounded firm. “No. Timothy still deserves to have some secrets.” His expression turned dry. “I believe he’ll be getting scolded enough as it is,  _ without _ showing you any more of his memories.”

Dick sounded like he was about to burst a blood vessel. “There’s more?!”

“Of course there is. He’s Tim,” Bart said, as if that was a reasonable explanation. After watching all of that, Dick was ready to agree.

Cassie decided to ask what they were all thinking. “So are you sending us back now, or…?”

“Yes, Ms. Sandsmark. Give me one moment. I shall have to let Ms. Cain leave first, and then the ‘Bats’.”

“Why?”

“If you would like to all get to Timothy at the same time, I would need to allow you to have time to get to him. Unless you’d all prefer to arrive hours later than the Titans?”

Cassie looked irritated. “We  _ should _ get there first. He’s our friend.”

“Yeah!”

“Nevertheless, I believe that it would be easier for Timothy to receive the news all at once, so this is the method I’ll be using.”

“Get on with it,  _ Martian _ .” Damian snapped.

S’amm didn’t respond to his taunt. “It will feel the same as it did when you entered, though it may take you a few moments to regain consciousness.”

At that moment, each of them saw a flash of bright green behind their eyelids, and they were unconscious once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if you have any question, comments, or see any inaccuracies, let me know in the comments! <3


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We FINALLY get to see Tim's reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to finally finish this! It's been a wild ride.

Tim groaned in discomfort as his eyelids fluttered.  **What was that supposed to do? Give me a headache?** The last thing he could remember was green, and then his eyes had closed. His mouth didn’t taste different than before, so he could assume that he hadn’t been out very long.

**The Martian!** He looked around himself, but didn’t see the man anywhere.  **What was his name? S’amm?**

**Why did he even knock me out? It’s not like I wouldn’t have let him leave.**

He heard a call of his superhero alias, making him turn his head. He recoiled slightly at the sight of  _ all _ of the Bats, plus the Titans all running to him. Bart, of course, reached him first, but he was talking too fast to process. As he finished talking, the boy hugged him, making Tim hiss and shove him off. 

Cassie enveloped him in a careful hug. “Tim!"

Steph came from behind, making him tense involuntarily. "How are you even alive?"

Conner came from his left, and then Bart came in from his right, both enthusiastically declaring their gratitude for his continued survival.

When _Damian_ of all people stepped forward awkwardly, Tim freaked. He shoved them off, taking a step back. He pulled his bo from his belt, dropping into a defensive stance. He cried out in frustration when he saw the hurt looks on their faces, "Am I on fear toxin?" **Why would I even be afraid of this?** **That's a stupid idea.** "Am I _dying_?"

Bart stepped forward, talking a mile a minute, but just slow enough to be understandable. "S'amm showed us all your memories! We saw you lose your spleen and fight the Hunter guy and we saw you get mad at Nightwing in the Batcave and get kicked out a window by Ra's Al Ghul! Also your mom sucks, but we already knew that."

It took a moment for Tim to process everything the speedster had just said, but when he did, his mind went static-y. He was pretty sure he was blue-screening. "...What?"

"Oh yeah, and that Pru lady is pretty funny!"

Tim fainted.

* * *

When he woke up, he was in his bed in Titans Tower. He jerked awake, almost falling off the side.

He was steadied by a hand on his shoulder, making him jump back far enough to almost go catapulting off the other side. His eyes flew open. He saw Conner on the other side of the bed laughing at him, and Cassie was next to him, looking amused.

"Haha, very funny." He looked around the room, not seeing any signs of anyone else as he rubbed his eyes. "What did I get dosed with?"

Conner rubbed at the back of his neck. "..Nothing."

**Nothing? That doesn't make sense.** "No seriously, what did I get hit by?"

"A Martian?" Cassie's voice went a bit high at the end.

Tim's eyes widened and he paled. "So Bart was-"

"-telling the truth," she finished helpfully.

Tim fell off the bed.

He bounced back up, looking as if his entire life had fallen apart, " _ What _ ?"

"We… ah, we watched some of your memories."

Tim closed his eyes, pinching at his arm. Hard.  **This is a dream,** **_this is a dream_ ** **, thisisadream-**

He opened his eyes again, seeing Cassie and Conner still standing in front of him. He wanted to scream. "This is  _ not _ happening." His eyes flicked between the two, looking for  _ any _ signs that they could be lying.

“Sorry man.” Conner leaned in for a hug slowly, completely encompassing TIm’s smaller frame. He waved in Cassie, and she joined them.

After a minute, Tim breathed out. “Who saw them?”

“Um, us and Bart, obviously.”  **That isn’t** **_horrible_ ** **. Well, it is, but I can handle that.**

“Obviously.”

“And, uh, the rest of the Bats.”  **And there was the horrible part.**

His voice cracked. “All of them?”

Cassie squeezed his arm comfortingly. “There was Dick, Black Bat, Spoiler, Robin, Batman, and Red Hood. So not all of them.”

Tim wanted to do jazz-hands. And he was pretty sure she could tell. “Yay. Because that’s  _ so _ much better.”

Conner gave him a serious look. “We can make them leave if you want.”

Tim ran a hand down his face. “If they go all the way back to Gotham, then I’ll get hounded whenever I go back. Well, maybe not by Jason or the brat. But the rest.”

“We’ve  _ all _ been telling you to move to San Fran.”

Tim gave him a dry look. “And I told you that wasn’t happening.”

“And Ma and Pa would always love to have you stay at the farm, Tim. Her words, not mine.”

“Yes, I know. But just,” he sighed heavily, “can you just not tell them I’m already up?”

Both teenagers gave him a thumbs up, and Cassie left the room. He slipped from Conner’s grasp, and flopped down on the bed. “This is a  _ nightmare _ .”

“I mean, part of it was pretty funny.”

Tim’s head whipped to him, a question clear in his eyes. “What was it like? What did you all see?”

“Okay, I’m not gonna lie, it was pretty awesome. We woke up in your apartment, or at least we thought we did, but we didn’t see the Bats at first. But right when we did, the TV came on, and that S’amm dude came on it and told us that he knew who we were and that we were in your head.”

Tim nodded, motioning for him to go on.

“And then we kind of teleported into like, a movie room, and there were these holograms of you, but different each time, and then we started watching memories. We-”

Tim cut him off, feeling curious despite himself. "What were the holograms of?"

"I just said, they were you. But different yous."

"You are not even a little bit helpful."

"Hey!" Tim ignored him, texting Bart to come to his room, but without alerting anyone else. The boy appeared a few seconds later, skidding to a stop just short of the bed.

"Hey Tim! What's up?"

"Conner's telling me about it. He said there were holograms…?"

The boy picked up the thread easily. "Oh, yeah! There were seven of them. One for Robin-You, and there was one for Red Robin-You. And then there was one that said Alvin Draper, one that had little-You in a suit- it had your full name," Bart adopted his own version of a posh accent, " _ Timothy Jackson Drake _ , and there was Mr. CEO-You, that one said 'Tim Wayne', and then there was one that said Timmy Wayne on the bottom, and it looked like you, but it wasn't all the way right, and one that looked like you when you finish a case and haven't slept in days. It just said 'Tim' on it. That one was cracked. Mr. S'amm said they were masks?"

Tim's face fluttered through a few minor reactions as the boy spoke. "Sounds about right. What next? What'd you see?"

"Your memories!"

Tim rolled his eyes. "I  _ mean _ , which ones? You have eidetic memory."

"Oh.. In order, we saw you go to the circus when you were really little- you were really cute by the way- and we saw you meet Batman at a party thing for rich people, which was  _ hilarious _ , uh, we saw you freak out when you figured out who Robin was-" Tim's face grew red. That was one of his starkest memories as a kid.

"You saw-?"

Conner grinned widely. "Dude, I knew you were weird, but you are  _ so _ much weirder in your head."

"Oh yeah! Can you like, start narrating our fights? It's awesome."

" _ You heard my thoughts?" _ The sentence was nearly screeched out as Tim laid down, mindful of his wound, pressing his face into one of his pillows.

"Oh yeah, dude."

"Oh my  _ gosh _ ." That was  _ so _ much worse. There would be no end to the teasing. Ever.

"It was great. Like, you are not even half as serious in your head as you are on the outside."

"I hate everything." The sentence was muffled, but he waved a hand, telling Bart to continue.

The boy did, listing off on his fingers. "We saw your birthday, which by the way, again, your parents  _ suck _ ." Conner nodded his agreement, glaring at the wall. 

"Just keep going, Bart."

"Um, what else, oh! We saw you decide to get Grayson as Robin again, and then we saw your parents come home- again, your mom's a jerk- and we saw you meet Spoiler." Tim let out a low whine. Most of those memories were a bit fuzzy, but not that one. That was  _ embarrassing _ . Bart continued on after giving him a sympathetic pat on the back. "We saw your dad die- sorry by the way-"

"It's fine, Bart. It's been three years. Keep going."

"We saw you meet Damian too. That was  _ awesome _ \- not you getting hurt, of course that sucked- but everyone like, gave him shovel talks. Even Conner. And Black Bat."

Tim grumbled, but couldn't suppress the smile that toyed with his lips at the thought of his friends threatening him. He rolled out of the pillow, looking at his best friend. "Everyone? Like,  _ everyone _ everyone?" He just couldn't see Bruce or Dick giving Damian a shovel talk. Or Jason for that matter.

"Well, it was me, Bart, Cass Cain, Cass, and Spoiler."

Tim let out the breath he'd been holding. "Yeah, okay, that's who I thought it'd be. Thanks though."

"That's what friends are for, right dude?"

"Yeah, yeah. What else, Bart? They'll come up sooner or later."

"We saw you leave Gotham to find Batman. Like,  _ everyone _ was cheering when you punched Robin. It was awesome."

Tim looked a mix of pleased and embarrassed. "Jeez, did the Martian have to show you guys  _ everything _ ?"

"We saw you talking to Cassie, she still feels bad about that by the way- and we saw you fighting Pru and the assassin guys. And the Hunter guy. And we saw you lose your spleen."

" _ Never  _ do that again. I already knew and it still freaked me out."

Tim whacked his arm. "It's not like I was  _ trying _ to lose an organ, Conner."

"Yeah, but it still freaked me out. Oh, but the window thing with Ra's was  _ awesome _ . Except for the you-almost-dying part." Conner gave him a  _ look _ .

Tim winced. "I'm not… in that place anymore. It was a year ago. I'm better now."

Both boys smiled at him reassuringly. 

"That's good and all, but I'm here if you wanna talk."

"Me too!" 

He grinned back at them, before sobering. "What else?"

"That's all! Oh, but Mr. S'amm  _ did _ tell us about you taking down most of the League. The Bats did  _ not _ know about that."

"Well, yeah, I wasn't just going to tell them. Do you  _ know _ how long of a lecture I'm going to get for working with Ra's?"

"No, dude, Batman seemed pretty proud of you."

Tim snorted. "Mm-hm, and I'm Catwoman's sidekick. What was Dick like? 'S he pissed or sad or both?"

"He was guilty. And worried."

"Everybody else?"

"Jason thought you were funny. Spoiler says she wants to kill you." Tim blanched. "I still can't read Black Bat, and new-Robin was really quiet." Tim closed his eyes. Damian was going to be at least three times worse now, what with him actually _ knowing _ how Tim thought.

Dick would either try as hard as he could to make amends, or ignore the problem and continue on as they had before he left.

Steph… she was going to be mad. Obviously. 

Jason, well, Jason was a tossup. They weren't at the point of  _ I'd-kill-you-for-a-nickel _ anymore, but they were nowhere close to buddy-buddy. Best-case scenario, he had a few laughs, and decided to tag along with the others out of curiosity. Or boredom.

"Is that all?"

"Uh, yeah, that's all of it. I think." Bart left with a wave, and a promise to talk more about it later. Conner left a minute later, leaving Tim to brace himself for the upcoming encounter. He had likely reactions for each of them, and ways to counter, but he still needed a moment to process.

It was a lot. 

People had been in his  _ head _ . It wasn't the first time, not when they used to have Miss Martian on the Titans, but it had never been anything like this. It was so  _ invasive _ .

It was also kind of cool. Tim hadn't even had  _ names _ for his masks, at least not most of them. At this point, playing each character was more subconscious than anything.

Timmy Wayne would do it.

Honestly it said a lot that Bart knew Timmy wasn't quite right. It  _ meant _ a lot.

He wondered what his friends had said to the Bats. Even if they were all watching something, there was no way no conversation had flowed. And by process of elimination, the only thing both groups had in common was, well,  _ him _ . And heroing, but he doubted they'd talk about that.

So who  _ knows _ what information the Bats had now.

The Titans didn't know anything  _ too _ close-to-the-chest. Well, not Conner. Conner knew more about him than anyone else, with Bart as a close second. But both of them knew what was okay to share, and what wasn't.

Tim took a deep breath. And then another. He needed to be completely under control when he went out there. He sat on his bed for a few more minutes until his mind was empty as it would get.

He opened his door cautiously, peeking to the left and right and seeing no one. Chances were, they were in the common room.

He walked into the elevator awkwardly. It was completely silent, normally something that wouldn't bother him, but now it seemed  _ too _ quiet. 

He was let out in the common room, and he watched as everyone went eerily silent and turned to him in perfect synchronization.

He started, "Well, this is-" before he was assaulted with a head full of blonde hair and his ex-girlfriend. "Steph?"

She looked up at him, "I am so,  _ so _ glad you're alive, but I also want to strangle you. A lot. With my bare hands."

He gave her a nervous laugh befitting of Timmy. "Sorry Steph, but it's not like I was expecting anyone to see my own memories."

"Yes, but you are so, so stupid!"

"Gee, love you too," he added, smirking down at her. Tim let her go, and she stepped away for Dick.

The man enveloped Timmy in one of the tightest hugs he'd ever had. He managed to avoid the area of Tim's torso that was injured, but that was apparently all the courtesy he'd get.

"D-ick, can't breathe," he wheezed. He was let go of, and to his horror, he saw tears in Dick's eyes.

Dick put both hands on his shoulders, looking straight into his little brother's eyes. "Tim, I am so, so sorry for  _ everything _ . I never should have handled it like that." Timmy reached up, giving him a reassuring, or so he hoped, smile. 

"Dick, it's okay. It's been a year. I'm way past all of that. Really."  **I feel like I'm quoting Let it Go. I'm no Elsa, though. My singing voice sucks.**

Dick looked skeptical, but brought him back in for another hug. "Never do that again."

Timmy laughed into his shoulder. "What part?"

"All." Dick squeezed him extra hard for a second, before finally letting go. "We'll talk later?" **I'd rather not, but that's not an option right now, apparently.**

"Of course, Dick."

Timmy looked up at Bruce, who was standing right in front of him. He gave him a nod, expecting the same, and was surprised- not quite unpleasantly- when his adoptive father swept him up in a tight hug, leaving Tim with his feet a few inches off the ground. He stood there for a second, which forced Tim to awkwardly try to figure out where to place his hands. They fluttered at the man's back for a few moments before he ended up lightly patting Bruce on the back. "...Bruce?"

No answer.

"Bruce? Are you like, compromised or something?" He gestured to Dick, adding, "Just… set me down, and we can get your blood tested."

The voice was muffled, "Let me hug my son, Tim."

Tim was shocked right out of Timmy. He was fairly sure his eyes were so wide that they would pop out of his skull. He shook his head to clear it, and craned his neck so he could get a view of his shoulder. "Oka-ay, Bruce, no worries. We can just… sit here awkwardly, then."

He heard a few laughs, and whipped his head around to give them death-glares, when he saw that  _ Steph had a camera _ . That was an old digital camera. As in- not connected to the internet. And not hackable. Which meant that he would have to get it himself. 

Timmy patted at Bruce's shoulder, "Bruce, please let me down." The older man acquiesced with a quick squeeze reminiscent of his oldest son. Timmy backed away with a quick step. And then two more. He swept Stephanie's legs out from underneath her in a move that she was  _ not _ expecting, and snatched the camera out of the air. He deleted the video, and snapped a picture of Stephanie on the ground. He tossed the camera to Bart, who disappeared to hide it. "Much better."

Jason snorted. "That right there is the only reason I came out here."

Bruce spoke up, "We need to update your medical records, Tim." Timmy nodded, but had absolutely _ no _ intention of doing that.

Damian stepped forward, and Tim's muscles tensed out of habit. "Drake- Timothy- I am sor-"

Tim Wayne interrupted him, "Can we not?"

Bruce held up a hand. "Tim, he needs to do this. It's not optional."

"Once again, I just want to point out how awkward all of this is." Tim waved a hand to the boy, who gave him a dirty look. "Go ahead."

"Fine. Timothy-"

" _ Please _ call me Drake again.  _ Please _ . Timothy is just weird."

"You are making this much harder than it has to be."

"Yeah, yeah I am."

Damian glared at him again, restarting the obviously rehearsed speech. " _ Drake _ , I…apologize for trying to kill you."

Steph, who had made her way over to him while he was talking, nudged him. " _ And? _ "

"...and for making fun of you." He turned to his father. "Happy now?"

Bruce nodded at him, and Dick gave him a thumbs-up.

Timmy had no clue what to say. ".... It's okay, Damian. No harm done." Cassie cleared her throat, and he added, "Okay, harm done. But it's okay."

Damian nodded at him once, and then walked back over to the couch.

Jason looked him up and down, "I don't know  _ why _ I ever tried to take you out, kid. You're like a hundred pounds soaking wet."

Timmy folded his arms as his friends laughed. "I'm one-ten,  _ Jason _ ."

Jason narrowed his eyes. "Whatever, kid." He threw in a terrible rendition of jazz-hands. "Sorry for trying to murder you and all that crap."

Tim shook his head. "Pit Rage is nearly irresistible. It's not your fault I'm a trigger. Besides, you handle it better than I ever could."

Jason raised an eyebrow, before snickering. "Roy always says I just need a Snickers bar."

Tim lowered his head as he laughed, letting his hair cover his expression. Steph had no such discretion. She cackled, adding, "I'm using that  _ forever _ ."

As she began talking with the second Wayne brother, Cass approached Tim, patting his shoulder. "I am sorry I did not see."

Tim startled, as he hadn't heard her approach. "Cass, what?"

"I thought it was… natural. Not for everyone, but your natural."

Tim gave her a soft smile. "We're good, Cass. We were never  _ not _ good. And you were right. It  _ is _ my natural."

She looked sad. "It shouldn't be."

He shrugged. "It is, though."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see the Stray reference? Did you?
> 
> I really wanted to do one of those sappy-end-of-story-author's-notes, but I'm not a very sappy person.
> 
> Thank you all for reading my crazy, goofy, sometimes-angsty story! I love all of my readers and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> ~Kore~

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr! @the-fair-maiden-of-fandom
> 
> Requests are always open!


End file.
